El viaje sin retorno
by vale123456789
Summary: Spencer gana un concurso: El viaje sin retorno... Pero, ¿De verdad la historia es como el la cuenta? El concurso empieza, e incluso el amor es complicado cuando estas dentro. ¿Quien ganara?
1. El viaje

**Hola a toooooooodos. Bueno, esta es mi nueva historia, espero que os guste, porque la verdad no se si mis historias son buenas o no, así que espero averiguarlo con esta historia, que la disfrutéis.**

**Capítulo 1: "¡Nos Vamos De Viaje!"**

_**Disclaimer: Ni iCarly, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de mi ídolo Dan Schneider.**_

El trío del show más famoso de internet, volvía de Licuados Locos, para ir a casa de la morena, ya que Spencer los había llamado diciendo que tenía algo importante que decirles.

"Es increíble" decía la rubia, mientras le daba un sorbo a su batido con admiración "Es lo mejor que alguien haya podido inventar"

"No creo que meter un grasito (N/A: Yo soy española, pero estoy acostumbrada a ver iCarly en latino, así que algunas palabras que son diferentes las pondré en latino) en una batidora y luego congelarlo sea "Lo mejor que alguien haya podido inventar", Sam" decía el castaño con reproche.

"¡Ay! Lo siento Freddie, es que todavía no han inventado nada que pueda arreglar tu cara" decía Sam con tono insultante mientras Freddie rodaba los ojos.

"Sam…" dijo Carly riéndose un poco.

"¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que tenga esto…" dijo Sam dándole tortas a Freddie en la cara **(N/A: Cómo en el episodio Cita rápida) **"…cómo cara?"

"¡Mira Puckett!" dijo Freddie poniéndose enfrente de Sam.

"¡Qué Benson!" dijo Sam haciendo lo mismo que Freddie.

"Chicos…" dijo Carly previendo una pelea.

"¡Deja de insultarme!" gritó Freddie con reproche.

"¡Deja de decirme lo que tengo que hacer!" gritó Sam enfadada.

"Chicos" dijo Carly empezando a desesperarse.

"¡Si no me molestaras de mil maneras diferentes al día no tendría que decirte que lo dejaras de hacer!" dijo Freddie.

"¡Si no fueras tan estúpido, no tendría que molestarte!" dijo Sam.

"¡Chicos!" dijo Carly casi gritando.

"¡Mira quién fue a hablar de estúpidos, por lo menos yo presto atención en clase, no como otras!" dijo Freddie

"Retira eso, Benson" dijo Sam muy enfadada.

"¡NO!" gritó Freddie.

"¡SI!" gritó Sam.

"¡Chicos!" gritó Carly, pero ni Sam ni Freddie hicieron caso.

"¡NO!"

"¡SI!"

"¡NO!"

"¡SI!"

"¡NO!"

"¡SI!"

"¡NO!"

"¡SI!"

"¡NO!"

"¡CHICOS!" gritó Carly con todas sus fuerzas.

"¿QUÉ?" gritaron Sam y Freddie a la vez.

"¡Dejad de pelear!" gritó Carly entrando a su casa.

"¡Dile a él que retire lo que ha dicho!" dijo Sam siguiendo a Carly.

"¡Dile a ella que deje de insultarme!" dijo Freddie mientras cerraba la puerta.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" dijo Spencer mientras se acercaba a la mesa dónde estaba el ordenador.

"¡Es otra de sus estúpidas peleas!" dijo Carly cansada.

"¡La pelea no es estúpida, él es el estúpido!" gritó Sam continuando con la pelea.

"¡No, la estúpida eres tú!" dijo Freddie señalando a Sam.

"¡No, tú!" gritó Sam.

"¡No, tú!" gritó Freddie.

"¡Tú!"

"¡Tú!"

"¡Tú!"

"¡Tú!"

"¡CHICOS!" gritó Carly tan alto que hizo que Sam y Freddie se giraran a mirarla "Los dos sois unos estúpidos por pelear así. Y cómo os volváis a pelear, a ti…" dijo Carly señalando a Sam "no te vuelvo a comprar más tocino, y le digo a tú madre" dijo Carly ahora señalando a Freddie "que los ordenadores son malos para ti, así que vosotros veréis"

"Pero Carly, él empezó" dijo Sam con voz de niña pequeña.

"No, tú empezaste, como siempre" dijo Freddie mirándola de nuevo.

"¿Qué dijiste, Benson?" dijo Sam mirando a Freddie.

"Lo que oíste, Puckett" dijo Freddie, y siguieron discutiendo.

"Ayyyy… ¿Pero no escucharon lo que acabo de decir?" dijo Carly rodando los ojos "Bueno, y… Spencer, ¿Para qué nos llamaste?"

"¡Ah! Si, os llamé porque…" dijo Spencer con expectación "…la verdad es que no me acuerdo"

"Ay, Spencer…" dijo Carly con reproche, mientras miraba a sus amigos, que seguían discutiendo.

"Nieh…" dijo Spencer "Voy a bañarme" dijo Spencer, y salió corriendo.

"¡Parad de una vez!" gritó Carly

"Vale…" dijeron Sam y Freddie a la vez.

"Bueno, ahora que estáis tranquilos, Sam, ¿Te vas a quedar a dormir?" dijo Carly sentándose en el sofá.

"Sip, mi mamá está con un nuevo novio de viaje" dijo Sam sacando una soda de la nevera.

"¿No estaba hiendo a terapias, para que no te dejara sola?" dijo Freddie sentándose al lado de Carly.

"Y está hiendo, pero todavía le falta para llegar a ser una buena madre" dijo Sam apoyada en la mesa del ordenador.

"Bueno, y…" empezó Carly, pero se vio interrumpida por un grito de Spencer.

"¡Ayayay!" gritó Spencer apareciendo con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y con una barba de espuma en la cara.

"¿Qué pasa, Spencer?" dijo Carly mirando a su hermano mientras Sam y Freddie se reían.

"Tienes que afeitarte Spencer" dijo Sam todavía riéndose.

"¡Ya me acordé de por que os había llamado!" dijo Spencer quitándose la barba "Es porque…"

"¡Primero vístete!" dijo Carly, señalando su habitación.

"¡Vale! Ahora vuelvo" dijo Spencer, y se fue a su habitación.

**30 minutos después…**

"Bueno, ¿Qué eso tan importante que tenías que contarnos?" dijo Sam con burla.

"¡Ah! Si, en realidad es una noticia" dijo Spencer "Una gran noticia".

"¿Una noticia?" dijo Freddie interrogante.

"¿Estáis preparados?" dijo Spencer, y los tres adolescentes asintieron con la cabeza "¡NOS VAMOS DE VIAJE!" gritó Spencer.

"¿De viaje?" dijo Carly emocionada "Pero, ¿Cómo es eso?"

"Bueno, estaba yo caminando por la calle buscando inspiración para hacer una escultura. Entonces, me encontré con un montón de gente reunida, y cuándo me acerqué, me di cuenta de que era una especie de concurso" decía Spencer con emoción "Y, como a mi me encantan los concursos, decidí participar, puse mi nombre y mi número dentro de una especie de urna, y me fui. Hace un rato me llamaron los del concurso y me dijeron que había ganado cuatro pasajes para un viaje, y entonces os llamé" terminó Spencer contento.

"Guay. Pero, ¿A dónde es el viaje?" dijo Freddie.

"Bueno, por lo que me dijeron es una viaje que pasa por cuatro lugares de Europa, el concurso se llama: El viaje sin retorno" dijo Spencer recordando.

"¿El viaje sin retorno?, ¿Por qué se llama así?" dijo Sam.

"¡Ah si!, se llama así, porque no te dicen el último lugar, es decir, los tres primeros sitios a los que vamos a ir son: España, Inglaterra y Francia. Pero el último no te lo dicen" dijo Spencer explicando.

"Aaaaaa" dijo Sam entendiendo.

"Guay, y ¿Cuándo nos vamos?" dijo Carly contenta.

"El lunes" dijo Spencer sonriendo "A las 10 de la mañana"

"Mmm… tres cosas" dijo Carly con tranquilidad "Primero, Sam puede venir, ya que su madre no está, pero la madre de Freddie no le va a dejar"

"No hay problema" dijo Freddie "Mi madre se fue ayer a una convención de la página , y no volverá hasta dentro de un mes".

"Y eso nos lleva a la segunda cuestión" dijo Carly mirando a Spencer "¿De cuánto tiempo va a ser este viaje?" preguntó la castaña.

"Según entendí… es a cinco días por lugar, quitando el día que nos vamos y llegamos de un lugar a otro" dijo Spencer, calculando "Así que en total serían… 20 días, y contando con los días que cambiamos de país serían… 25, tenemos tiempo de sobra antes de que vuelva la madre de Freddie" terminó Spencer

"Bueno, está bien y ahora la tercera…" dijo Carly, mientras los otros tres la miraban expectantes "¡HOY ES DOMINGO!" gritó Carly asustando a Sam, Freddie y Spencer.

"Si, ¿Y qué?" dijo Spencer más tranquilo.

"¡¿CÓMO QUE Y QUÉ?, TENEMOS QUE HACER MALETAS PARA VEINTE DÍAS SPENCER!" gritó Carly muy estresada "¡Y ADEMÁS PARA MAÑANA!"

"Carly, cálm…" empezó a decir Freddie, pero Spencer le tapó la boca con la mano.

"No le digas que se calme" dijo Spencer con miedo "Créeme, si le dices eso será peor" terminó Spencer, mientras Freddie asentía.

"Bueno, tenemos que prepararlo todo, Sam, Freddie, id a vuestras casas a hacer las maletas, cuándo hayáis terminado volved aquí, para terminar lo que falte" dijo Carly organizando.

"Valep" dijo Sam despreocupada, y ella y Freddie se fueron cada uno a su casa.

"Spencer vete a hacer la maleta tu también" dijo Carly mientras se iba a su habitación.

**P.O.V Carly**

_Haber, cepillo, cepillo de dientes, perfume, y ahora la ropa, esto sí, esto no, esto sí, ¡Ewww! Esto no… Mmm… creo que este viaje es el momento perfecto para hacer que Sam y Freddie dejen de pelearse tanto, seguro que no se pelean sólo porque son unos tremendos testarudos, tiene que haber algo más, y lo voy a averiguar._

**P.O.V Sam**

_Un viaje, ¡Genial! Lo único malo es que estará el ñoño, bueno, a lo mejor no es tan malo… espera, si es malo siempre es malo pasar tiempo con el tonto, no hay nada de bueno con eso, de todas maneras la comida de Europa tiene que estar riquísima… Uff ahora me dio hambre, será mejor que me ponga a hacer la maleta o Carly me matará, se pone de un histérico siempre…_

**P.O.V Freddie**

_Será divertido ir a un viaje por Europa, hay mucha gastronomía, menos mal que mi madre no está porque si no, nos habría acompañado. No es que no la quiera, pero es muy pesada. Creo que lo único malo es que Sam no va a dejar de molestarme en todo el viaje, pero bueno… supongo que se puede aguantar. Voy a terminar la maleta no sea que Carly venga y me asesine, es que se pone muy histérica con estas cosas…_

**Una hora después**

"Bueno, ahora hay que decidir que vamos ha hacer allí, yo quiero ir de compras" dijo Carly.

"Yo quiero ir a ver museos" dijo Spencer.

"Yo quiero probar las comidas de cada país" dijo Sam frotándose la barriga.

"Y yo quiero ver los paisajes y las calles" dijo Freddie.

"Bueno, pues esto es lo que haremos, tenemos cinco días en cada país, el primer día vamos a ver museos, el segundo de compras, el tercero vemos los paisaje, el cuarto nos pasamos el día comiendo en diferentes restaurantes, y el quinto, cada uno hace lo que quiera" dijo Carly apuntándolo en un papel.

"Me parece una buena idea" dijo Sam contenta.

"Bien, entonces ahora a dormir que mañana nos espera un día largo" dijo Carly mientras todos se levantaban.

**Y aquí se acaba el capítulo, espero que os haya gustado, este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito y me siento orgullosa de ello, he escrito… 1.745 palabras. **

**¡Wiiiiiiiii! Bueno, espero que me dejéis muchos reviews y… hasta pronto.**


	2. Primera Parada: Inglaterra

**Hola a todos, estoy inspirada al hacer capítulos, espero que este también os guste. Bueno, sin más dilación, os dejo con el capítulo.**

_**Disclaimer: Ni iCarly ni sus personajes son míos, son de mi ídolo Dan Schneider.**_

**Capítulo 2: Primera parada: Inglaterra**

**Al día siguiente…**

_**6:00 A.m.**_

"Ahhhhhh" bostezó Carly mientras se levantaba, y apagaba el despertador.

"Adiós, Seattle" dijo la Carly mientras iba hacia el baño para arreglarse.

_**6:30 A.m.**_

Ya estaba lista, y terminaba de cerrar la maleta

"Y… lista" dijo la castaña.

_**7:00 A.m.**_

"¡Spencer, levántate!" dijo Carly mientras bajaba por la escalera.

"Buenos días, Carly" dijo Freddie desde la cocina, donde el y Spencer estaban desayunando.

"Buenos días, hermanita" dijo Spencer comiéndose una tostada.

"¡Oh! Ya estáis despiertos, bien, pues vamos a desayunar, que tenemos que estar a las 9 en el aeropuerto" dijo Carly sentándose.

_**8:00 A.m.**_

"Chicos, id bajando las maletas mientras reviso que este todo ¿vale?" dijo Carly mientras miraba un cuaderno

"Vale" dijeron los dos chicos a la vez, mientras metían las maletas en el ascensor.

"A ver..." dijo Carly volviendo a mirar al cuaderno "Las maletas, listas. Los pasajes, listos. Sam… ¿Dónde está Sam?" dijo Carly mirando a todos lados "¡Sam!, ¡Sam!" dijo subiendo por las escaleras.

"¡Sam! ¿Estás aq…" dijo Carly entrando en la habitación y viendo a Sam acostada en la cama "¡Sam!" exclamó Carly enfadada "¡Sam, despierta!" gritó zarandeando a la rubia, que no se despertó.

"¡Sam, tenemos que irnos, levántate!" gritó la morena muy enfadada "Bueno, a grandes males, grandes remedios" dijo Carly saliendo de la habitación, y volviendo al poco rato con un poco de tocino, entonces pasó el tocino por delante de Sam, y se despertó.

"¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?" dijo Sam, todavía dormida.

"¡Que! Nos vamos, ¡Donde! A Europa, ¡Cuando! Ahora mismo, así que arréglate" dijo Carly tirando a Sam de la cama.

"Vale…" dijo Sam mientras se levantaba del suelo

_**9:00 A.m.**_

"Y… ya estamos aquí" dijo Carly entando por la puerta del aeropuerto.

"Carls… ¿Por qué tuvimos que levantarnos tan temprano?" decía Sam un poco adormilada.

"Lo dice la que estuvo durmiendo hasta las ocho" respondió Carly con sarcasmo.

"¡Ves! Temprano" dijo Sam, y mientras las chicas hablaban los chicos cargaban las maletas para facturar.

"¿Queréis ayuda chicos?" dijo Freddie imitando la voz de Carly.

"No, no hace falta, gracias" respondió Spencer con sarcasmo.

"¿Enserio?" dijo Freddie imitando ahora la voz de Sam.

"Que no hace falta, de verdad" dijo Spencer todavía con sarcasmo.

"¡Ay! No seáis niñas…" dijo Sam, dejando de hablar con Carly.

"Bueno… ¿En qué avión vamos?" dijo Spencer mirando las pantallas de lejos.

"No lo sé" dijo Sam, levantando los hombros "Lo que si sé es que no he desayunado, porque ALGUIEN no me dejó hacerlo" continuó la rubia recalcando la palabra alguien.

"Eso es, porque ALGUIEN, se levantó a última hora" dijo Carly haciendo lo mismo que Sam "Pero bueno, Spencer ven conmigo a ver si encontramos la información, y en que avión vamos, Freddie acompaña a Sam a buscar algo de comer" decía Carly como una jefa.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" dijeron Sam y Freddie, se dieron un par de tortas y volvieron a la conversación.

"¿Es que no puede ir ella solita?" dijo el castaño como si Sam fuera una niña pequeña.

"Eso, Car… Espera, ¿Estas dudando que pueda ir yo sola?" dijo Sam, mientras Carly se preparaba para otra pelea.

"Pues…sí, todos aquí sabemos que eres capaz de tirar al suelo a una azafata" respondió Freddie.

"¿A si…? ¿Sabes a quién puedo tirar también?" dijo Sam con tono cantarín "¡A ti! ¡Estas muerto Benson" dijo Sam mientras empezaba a correr, pero Carly se interpuso "¡Carls, quítate de en medio para que le pueda pegar a este idiota" dijo la rubia empujando a Carly, pero no la consiguió apartar.

"No Sam… esto es un aeropuerto, y os tenéis que comportar" dijo la castaña señalando a sus dos amigos.

"¡Es ella que está loca!" dijo Freddie asustado.

"¡¿Qué dijiste?" dijo Sam intentando perseguirlo, pero Carly se lo impidió.

"¡Ya está bien!" gritó Carly tan alto, que todos los del aeropuerto se giraron a ver que había pasado "¡No os podéis llevar bien ni un sólo minuto!, ¡Me rindo!" y dicho esto salió corriendo hacia quien sabe donde.

"¡Carly!" dijeron Freddie y Spencer

"¡Carls!" dijo Sam mientras, ella y Freddie se miraban preocupados. De pronto su cara paso de preocupación a decisión y se acercaron el uno al otro.

"Ni una sola pelea en todo el viaje" dijo Sam tendiendo la mano.

"Ni insultos, apodos o bromas" dijo Freddie estrechando su mano.

"De acuerdo" dijeron Sam y Freddie a la vez.

"Y ahora a buscar a Carly" dijo Freddie mientras empezaba a correr en la dirección en la que Carly se acababa de ir.

"Spencer, vete a mirar en que avión y puerta de embarque nos toca y cuando lo sepas mándame un mensaje y espéranos delante de la puerta" dijo Sam mientas seguía a Freddie.

"Vale, pero no os tardéis, sólo falta media hora para que salga el avión" gritó Spencer desde donde estaba.

**P.O.V Sam**

Carls… ¿Dónde estás? Creo que tiene razón, a lo mejor Fredton… digo Freddie, y yo nos hemos pasado un poco… Pero ahora Carly tendrá las vacaciones que se merece por estar siempre separándonos. Espera, ¿Eso lo pensé yo? Los programas que me hace ver Carly sobre como la amistad lo vencer todo, etcétera, etcétera. Me están volviendo cursi. Ewww… Bueno, será mejor que nos demos prisa o no podremos coger el avión. ¡Oh! Ahí está Carly, sentada en esas sillas tan apartadas.

**P.O.V Freddie**

¡Ayyyy! Carly, ¡Por favor! Es decir, tiene razón con eso de que no paremos de pelearnos, pero eso nunca la había molestado hasta tal punto… Aunque la verdad es que nos hemos peleado más de lo habitual últimamente, no se como pasó, pero de repente empezamos a pelearnos por todo. Incluso un día nos peleamos por saber cual de nuestras madres estaba más loca, nunca terminamos esa pelea… Bueno, tenemos que encontrar a Carly ya o no llegamos. ¡Mira! Allí está, será mejor que nos demos prisa.

**P.O.V Carly**

¡Ya estoy harta! Se que me prometí que en este viaje conseguiría que se llevaran mejor, pero es imposible discuten por todo, y siempre tengo que ser la mediadora. Incluso he obligado a Sam a ver esas series, basadas en la amistad, para que se lleve mejor con Freddie pero ni siquiera eso funcionó. La verdad, a menos que ocurra un milagro, como que prometan no pelearse algo así, este viaje va a ser un desastre. ¡Oh! Míralos a los dos. Bueno, a ver que me dicen.

**Fin P.**

"Carly…" dijeron Sam y Freddie sentándose a ambos lados de Carly.

"¿Qué?" dijo Carly con un tono que ni Sam ni Freddie entendieron, era una mezcla de tristeza y enfado.

"Carls… sé que nos hemos pasado un poco" dijo Sam con arrepentimiento, mientras Carly la miraba con cara de: ¿Un poco? "Vale, mucho"

"Pero… te prometemos que no vamos a pelearnos en todo el viaje" dijo Freddie mirando a Carly.

"¿Enserio?" dijo Carly un poco sorprendida porque era exactamente el milagro que estaba esperando.

"Enserio" dijo Freddie sonriendo.

"¿Lo prometéis?" dijo Carly sonriendo también.

"Prometido" dijeron Sam y Freddie a la vez.

"Estos si, son mis dos mejores amigos" dijo Carly abrazándolos "Y bueno… ¿Cómo…" empezó a decir Carly, pero fue interrumpida por el móvil de Sam.

"¡Oh oh!" dijo Sam mirando su teléfono.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Freddie.

"¡Spencer me ha mandado un mensaje, faltan cinco minutos para que cierren las puertas del avión!" dijo Sam prácticamente gritando.

"¡¿Qué?" dijeron Carly y Freddie.

"¿Y por qué puerta tenemos que entrar?" dijo Freddie mientras los tres empezaban a correr.

"Por la… 23 A" dijo Sam mientras miraba el móvil.

"¡Pero eso está al otro lado del aeropuerto!" gritó Carly.

"Pues tendremos que darnos prisa" dijo Sam aumentando la velocidad.

**Mient**ras con Spencer

"Señor, lo siento pero no podemos esperar más, si sus acompañantes no llegan en el próximo minuto perderán el avión" dijo la chica que se encontraba detrás del mostrador.

"¡Ay! Chicos, ¿Dónde estáis?" dijo Spencer preocupado, pero su expresión cambio, cuando vio a los tres chicos aparecer corriendo por una esquina "¡Ya están! Señorita, ya han llegado" dijo Spencer con emoción mientras Carly, Sam y Freddie llegaban a su lado.

"Bueno, denme las tarjetas de embarque por favor" dijo la chica.

"Claro" decía Spencer mientras se las daba.

"Vale, pasen por aquí por favor" dijo la chica, mientras les señalaba la puerta que tenía detrás.

**Ya en el avión**

"Carly, se que prometimos que no nos íbamos a pelear, pero quieres decirme, ¿Por qué me tengo que sentar con Freddie?" dijo Sam molesta desde el asiento de detrás de la castaña.

"Bueno, aprovecho esta oportunidad de oro, en la que no tengo que estar en medio separándolos" dijo Carly divertida "Además, no se si te acuerdas, pero yo soy claustrofóbica, y tengo que estar sentada al lado de Spencer por si acaso"

"Vale… pero no se si aguantaré 12 horas sentada a su lado" dijo Sam señalando a Freddie.

"Oye…" dijo Freddie rodando los ojos.

"Pues tendrás que aguantar como sea" dijo Carly mientras buscaba algo en su bolso "Mira, toma mis cascos, así aguantaras mejor"

"Vale…" dijo Sam tomándolos.

**Doce horas después**

"Tenías razón Carls" decía Sam mientras desembarcaban "Con los cascos ni siquiera me he dado cuenta de que Freddie estaba ahí"

"¿Qué cascos?" dijo Freddie interrumpiéndola "Si en cuanto el avión despego te quedaste dormida" dijo Freddie sarcástico.

"Eso fue por habernos levantado tan temprano" dijo Sam defendiéndose.

"Bueno, lo importante es que ya estamos aquí" dijo Spencer mirando el aeropuerto "Vamos a buscar las maletas" dijo Spencer caminando más rápido.

Después de eso, todos fueron a buscar las maletas, y después cogieron un taxi para que los llevara al hotel, no fue difícil, porque eran las seis de la mañana. Y aunque estaban cansados, cuando se fueron a dormir, todos estaban sonriendo, porque sabían que acababan de empezar unas grandes vacaciones

**Y… supere mi record anterior! Por cierto, me han dicho que es un poco difícil entender algunas palabras, asi que si tienen alguna sugerencia díganmela, para ponerlo que se entienda ¿Si? Espero que les haya gustado y por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor déjenme reviews! **

**Chao, Heiren.**


	3. Encerrados en el ojo, primera parte

**What's up people? Espero que todo vaya bien! Me encanta mi vida, aunque me gustaría más si hubiera visto ya iDate Sam and Freddie, U.U… Bueno, respondiendo a vuestros reviews del capitulo anterior, los cuales agradezco, por cierto ;). Ellos llegaron a las nueve a.m. para facturar, pero el avión salió a las diez a.m., El viaje desde Seattle a Londres es de doce horas, es decir, si no hubiera diferencia horaria, llegarían a las diez p.m., pero la diferencia horaria es de ocho horas, es decir, que en Londres hay ocho horas más que en Seattle. Entonces, si llegan a las diez p.m., y le añades las ocho horas de diferencia, serían las seis a.m., espero que se haya entendido, se me da muy bien dar largas y aburridas explicaciones, y ahora vamos con la historia.**

**Capítulo 3: Encerrados en el ojo, primera parte.**

_**Disclaimer: Ni iCarly, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de mi ídolo Dan Schneider.**_

"Ahhhhhhhh" bostezó Carly mientras abría los ojos, y se sentaba en la cama mirando a todos lados "¿Dónde estoy?" preguntó Carly estirando los brazos, y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba en un hotel en Londres, y sonrió "A si… ya me acuerdo"

Después se levantó de la cama, y fue hacia la cama de su amiga que seguía durmiendo.

"Sam… despierta…"dijo Carly todavía dormida, mientras la rubia se tapaba con las sábanas.

"No pienso ir a clase, Carls…" dijo Sam, mientras Carly la miraba divertida "Así que, déjame dormir…"

"No hay clase… y son las…5 p.m." dijo Carly mirando un reloj, que había en la pared "Llevamos durmiendo más de 10 horas. Sin contar las horas que estuviste durmiendo en el avión" terminó Carly con tono de reproche.

"Mmmm… sólo porque me dio hambre" dijo Sam levantándose "Espera un momento, ¿Me perdí el desayuno, el almuerzo y todo lo que podría haber comido entre esas horas?" dijo la rubia con desesperación.

"Tranquila, dentro de un rato vamos a cenar…" dijo Carly mientras iba hacia el baño "Aguanta hasta entonces, y te dejo comer el doble de lo que deberías"

"Vale…" dijo Sam con resignación.

"Oye, ¿Te importa ir a despertar a los chicos?" preguntó Carly mientras se secaba la cara con una toalla.

"Ya que…" dijo Sam sin ganas, mientras se dirigía a la puerta la abría y entraba "¡LEVANTÁOS!" gritó Sam tan alto que Spencer se cayó de la cama. Y en cuanto se hubieron despertado se fue por donde había venido.

"¿Ya los despertaste?" dijo Carly que no había escuchado el grito de Sam.

"¡SAM!" gritó Freddie desde la cama.

"¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?" dijo Sam sonriendo.

"Si, creo que sí" dijo Carly enfadada "Hayas hecho lo que hayas hech…" intentó decir Carly pero fue interrumpida por Freddie.

"¡No hacía falta que gritaras!" continuó Freddie enfadado.

"Sam" dijo Carly con reproche "Prometiste que no te meterías con Freddie"

"Y no lo hice" dijo Sam mientras Carly la miraba con cara de '¿En serio?' "Me metí con Freddie y… con Spencer"

"Alguien me ayuda por favor" dijo Spencer tirado en el suelo, mientras Freddie se levantaba a ayudarle.

"Aún así…" dijo Carly decepcionada "Prometiste que no lo harías, asi que tienes que cumplirlo"

"Ya que…" dijo Sam tirándose en la cama, mientras los chicos entraban en la habitación.

"Y… ¿Qué hacemos hoy?" dijo Freddie sentándose en uno de los sillones que había allí.

"Pues… son las cinco, podemos salir a dar un paseo y después ir a cenar al restaurante del hotel" dijo Carly mirando de nuevo el reloj.

"Vale, vamos a cambiarnos y nos vemos fuera en media hora" dijo Freddie volviendo con Spencer a su habitación y cerrando la puerta después.

**30 minutos después**

Carly se estaba retrasando porque había tardado, 25 minutos en elegir la ropa y se estaba terminando de arreglar. Y Spencer tenía todo el pelo enredado, y Carly le había dicho que hasta que no se cepillara bien, no se iban, a lo que Spencer respondió, como un niño pequeño y fue corriendo al baño, así que Carly le dijo a Sam y Freddie que los esperaran en la puerta del hotel.

"No hacía falta que nos gritaras" comentó Freddie mientras él y Sam iban hacia el ascensor "Con habérnoslo dicho normal, bastaba"

"No me digas lo que tengo que hacer" dijo la rubia, a lo que Freddie respondió con una cara de 'Se lo prometiste a Carly' "Ya lo sé… pero es que no es fácil" continuó Sam cansada.

"Ya se que no es fácil, pero una promesa es una promesa" dijo Freddie con determinación, mientras se subían al ascensor "Estamos demasiado acostumbrados a pelearnos… Y Carly siempre está en medio, es normal que se canse de que siempre hagamos lo mismo"

"Si… pero… es de alguna manera… divertido, ¿no?" murmuró Sam muy bajo.

"Si… es divertido…" dijo Freddie sonriendo "…pero también es divertido cuando no nos pelamos"

"Si, supongo" dijo Sam mirando al suelo "Y… ¿Qué es eso de las calles?" dijo Sam riéndose.

"¿Qué?" dijo Freddie sonriendo.

"Si… al final del primer capítulo dijiste que querías ver las calles" dijo Sam que se seguía riendo "Es que no se quien puede querer ver las calles" terminó la rubia mientras salía del ascensor.

"¿Primer capítulo?" dijo Freddie para sí mismo todavía dentro del ascensor, cuando se dio cuenta de que Sam se había ido "¡Sam! ¡Espera!" gritó Freddie mientras salía corriendo.

Y se quedaron en los sillones que había en recibidor del hotel, charlando de cosas al azar, como de iCarly, de todas las personas raras que habían pasado por su vida, de Gibby… Oh Gibby, él se había quedado a cargo de las casas de Carly y Freddie. Cuándo Spencer se había disculpado con él por no tener otro billete, Gibby solo dijo: "Tranquilo, un pato con dos corrales es como una moneda con dos huchas". En realidad ninguno entendió lo que dijo. Media hora más tarde llegaron Carly y Spencer.

"¿Dónde os habías metido?" preguntó Sam mientras se levantaba del sillón junto con Freddie.

"Hace 20 minutos que me termine de arreglar, pero Spencer no pudo cepillarse solo y tuve que hacerlo yo" dijo Carly molesta

"Yo no tengo la culpa" dijo Spencer como niño regañado "La culpa es del asqueroso champú que me obligas a usar"

"No es asqueroso" dijo Carly indignada "Además, ese es el que uso yo y mira que bonito tengo el pelo" contestó Carly señalándose el pelo.

"Bueno, da igual" dijo Spencer cambiando de tema "¿Nos vamos ya?"

"Pero… ¿A dónde vamos?" dijo Carly pensando.

"¡Ya sé!" dijo Freddie sonriendo "¿Y si vamos al 'London Eye'?" preguntó el castaño.

"Lon…don… ¿Qué?" dijo Sam sin entender.

"Es 'London Eye', significa 'Ojo de Londres', es una de las norias más grandes del mundo" explicaba Freddie "Además tiene una gran vista de Londres, y podríamos saber a dónde tenemos que ir los próximos días"

"Está bien" dijo Carly contenta "Ahora vamos a buscar un mapa" dijo Carly corriendo hacia la información del hotel.

Después de 20 minutos de taxi, llegaron al 'Ojo de Londres'. Era mucho más grande de lo que ninguno hubiera podido imaginar.

"Wow" dijo Spencer al verlo "Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea para una escultura voy a hacer una noria, que tenga los compartimentos, como para meter a un perro"

"Si… que huyan de ti los perros del mundo, Spencer" dijo Sam sin dejar de admirarlo.

"Bueno, vam…" empezó a decir Carly pero un sonido la interrumpió "¿Qué fue eso? ¿Un trueno?"

"Nop" dijo Sam frotándose la barriga "Fue mi estómago"

"Eso no fue…" dijo Carly mientras ponía la cabeza al lado del estomago de Sam "¡Wow! Parece que hay una tormenta ahí dentro"

"Si… Necesito comer" dijo Sam poniendo los ojos de cachorrito "¿Podemos ir?"

"Es que… quiero ir a la noria ya…" dijo Carly como una niña pequeña.

"¿Spencer?" dijo Sam suplicante.

"Lo siento, Sam, pero Carly tiene miedo a las alturas, y tengo que subir con ella" dijo Spencer serio.

"Aghhhh… ¿Vienes tú?" le dijo Sam a Freddie con resignación.

"Bueno…" empezó a decir Freddie, pero cuando miró a Sam a los ojos, cambió de idea "Ya que…" dijo el castaño sonriendo.

"¡Bien!" dijo Sam muy contenta "¡Nos vemos!" y dicho esto, le cogió del brazo a Freddie y salieron corriendo.

**Con Carly y Spencer**

"Ayyy… el amor" dijo Spencer sacando fotos de Sam y Freddie mientras se iban corriendo.

"¿Qué?" dijo Carly que estaba distraída y no había escuchado nada.

"Nada, nada…" dijo Spencer disimulando.

"Bueno… ¿Vamos a la cola?" dijo Carly sonriente.

"OK" dijo Spencer siguiéndola.

**Con Sam y Freddie**

"Bueno… ¿Qué quieres comer?" dijo Freddie mirando a la chica.

"Grasitos" dijo Sam mientras buscaba un sitio donde comer.

"Ehhhh… Creo que aquí no hay grasitos, Sam" dijo Freddie riéndo.

"¡Bueno! ¿Y qué crees que podemos comer aquí?" dijo Sam con burla.

"Mmmm… Bueno, aquí se come mucho el pescado, las patatas fritas, y el pastel de carne… ¿Comemos alguna de esas cosas?" dijo Freddie, pensativo.

"Bueno… ok" dijo Sam contenta.

"Vamos a ahí" dijo Freddie señalando un bar llamado 'Fish and chips'.

"¿Qué significa el cartel?" dijo Sam mientras entraban, y pedían mesa.

"Pescado y patatas" dijo Freddie mientras se sentaba.

"Aaaaaa…" dijo Sam entendiendo.

**Con Carly y Spencer**

"La cola es muuuuuuy larga" dijo Spencer aburrido "¿Qué hacemos?"

"¿Jugamos a verdad o verdad?" dijo Carly pensativa.

"¿No es verdad o reto?" dijo Spencer extrañado

"Bueno… es una variación del habitual, porque como no podemos movernos de la cola hacer los retos es un poco difícil ¿no?" dijo Carly con obviedad **(N/A: Mis primos y yo, nunca jugamos a verdad o reto, porque somos malísimos haciendo buenos retos, así que jugamos a esto, extraño ¿no?) **"Y tenemos que contestar con la verdad"

"Vale… empieza tú" dijo Spencer señalando a Carly.

"Mmmm…" dijo la castaña pensativa "¿Cuál era tu serie favorita de pequeño?"

"¡Doremi!" dijo Spencer emocionado.

"¿Qué serie es esa?" dijo Carly muy extrañada.

"¡EH! Ahora me toca a mi, ¿Cuál de mis antiguas novias te caía mejor?" preguntó Spencer.

"Mmmm… Creo que Verónica. Me toca" dijo Carly "¿Cuándo le vas a decir a papá que dejaste la escuela de leyes?"

"Nunca" dijo Spencer sin ninguna emoción.

"¡Spencer!" dijo Carly molesta "Bueno de todas formas se acabará enterando".

**Con Sam y Freddie**

"Creo que nunca nos volverán a dejar entrar" dijo Freddie riéndo.

"Tampoco es para tanto…" dijo Sam con una mirada cómplice.

"Sam, tiraste las patatas al suelo, le echaste el refresco encima al camarero, y luego le tiraste las salsas al dueño en la cabeza" dijo Freddie con sarcasmo.

"Si… creo que no nos volverán a dejar entrar" dijo Sam, y ella y Freddie empezaron a reír.

"Deberíamos ir a la cola de la noria, porque si no, no vamos a poder subir" dijo Freddie parando de reír.

"No tengo ganas…" dijo Sam cansada "Además, Carly dijo que el último dia de cada sitio podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos, venimos a la noria y ya está" dijo Sam optimista.

"Bueno… ya que…" dijo Freddie sonriendo "¿Qué quieres hacer?"

"Mmmm…" dijo Sam pensativa "… ¡Ya sé!

**Con Carly y Spencer**

"¡Por fin!" dijo Carly contenta cuando les llego el turno para subir a la noria.

"Si… ya era hora" comentó Spencer mientras subían.

"Y lo mejor de todo, es que el vagón, o como se llame, es solo de dos" dijo Carly muy contenta.

"Así es mucho mejor…" dijo Spencer distraído.

"Eres tonto" dijo Carly mirando a su hermano.

"Si, lo soy…" dijo Spencer distraído todavía.

"¡SPENCER!" dijo Carly molesta mientras agitaba su mano, frente a la cara de su hermano.

"¡Ah! Perdona, ¿Qué decías?" dijo Spencer centrando su atención en Carly.

"Decía que estas muy distraído, ¿Qué te pasa?" dijo Carly preocupada.

"No me pasa nada… tranquila" dijo Spencer intentando tranquilizar a su hermana "¡Mira!" dijo Spencer tratando de cambiar de tema mientras señalaba la ventana.

"Wow" dijo Carly maravillada, ya que habían parado el vagón para poder admirar la vista.

"Es increíble, ¿verdad?" dijo Spencer alucinado.

"Si…" empezó a decir Carly, pero se interrumpió al escuchar a alguien hablar por unos altavoces.

"No tengan miedo. Hemos tenido algunos problemas técnicos, y en este momento la noria no esta en funcionamiento, mientras lo reparamos disfruten de las vistas" dijo la voz

"Eso NO es increíble" dijo Carly recalcando la palabra NO y pegándose al cristal.

**Bueno, este capítulo será de dos partes, lo habría puesto entero pero tengo un problemilla con una de las cosas, a cambio os voy a dar, preguntas, adelantos y… el nombre del siguiente capítulo, aunque creo que es obvio. Por cierto, la habitación de los chicos y de las chicas, es una, separada por una puerta, a cada lado hay dos camas, un baño y otra puerta que da al pasillo. Bueno… empezamos por las preguntas…**

_**¿Qué querrá hacer Sam?, ¿Qué pasara con Carly y Spencer?, ¿Es un peligro para Londres tener a Sam sola por ahí, sin nadie que la vigile excepto Freddie?, ¿Por qué Spencer esta tan distraído?, y la pregunta que hacen todos los escritores: ¿Por qué hago estas preguntas si ya se las respuestas? XDDDDDD**_

_**Capítulo 4: Encerrados en el ojo, segunda parte.**_

_**Adelanto:**_

_**Carly P.O.V**_

_**Sé que Spencer antes dijo: "Ahh… el amor…" ¿Por qué lo habrá dicho? Bueno, se ha quedado dormido, y como es sonámbulo, ahora podré ver lo que está soñando…**_

"_**Estoy muy orgulloso de ser el presidente de algo tan bonito como esto" dijo Spencer actuando como si sostuviera un trofeo en la mano.**_

_**¿Presidente? ¿De qué?**_

"_**De ser el presidente…" dijo Spencer mientras yo lo escuchaba desesperada "…del Seddie"**_

_**¡¿QUÉ? ¿Del Seddie?**_

_**Freddie P.O.V**_

_**Me lo estoy pasando genial con Sam… nunca pensé que diría esto, pero a lo mejor no es tan horrible, es más tiene un montón de cualidades… es divertida, simpática, amable, linda, buena amiga… Espera, ¿Qué dije?**_

_**Sam P.O.V**_

_**Esto es raro, creo que no ha sido mi mejor idea, pero aun así es muy guay, me gustaría que esto nunca se acabara… **_


	4. Encerrados en el ojo, segunda parte

**¡Hola a todos! Ahora se preguntarán, ¿Por qué le robaste la historia a Heiren?, ¿Quién te crees que eres para hacer eso? ¿Por qué insinúas lo que nos estamos preguntando? Bueno, YO soy Heiren, por algunos motivos tuve que cambiar de cuenta, espero que no les importe que haya cambiado, ahora… voy a subir un capitulo nuevo en mis dos historias de iCarly y a escribir una nueva de PyF a quien le interese claro… Sólo para disculparme por el tiempo, y por haber cambiado de cuenta. Bueno aquí esta el capítulo.**

_**Disclaimer: iCarly no es mío, si lo fuera, no sería una tan increíble serie.**_

_**En capítulos anteriores…**_

"_**¡Mira!" dijo Spencer tratando de cambiar de tema mientras señalaba la ventana.**_

"_**Wow" dijo Carly maravillada, ya que habían parado el vagón para poder admirar la vista.**_

"_**Es increíble, ¿verdad?" dijo Spencer alucinado.**_

"_**Si…" empezó a decir Carly, pero se interrumpió al escuchar a alguien hablar por unos altavoces.**_

"_**No tengan miedo. Hemos tenido algunos problemas técnicos, y en este momento la noria no esta en funcionamiento, mientras lo reparamos disfruten de las vistas" dijo la voz**_

"_**Eso NO es increíble" dijo Carly recalcando la palabra NO y pegándose al cristal.**_

**Capítulo 4: Encerrados en el ojo, segunda parte.**

"Esto es malo, es muy malo" dijo Carly alterada.

"Carly… mira sé que esto no tiene buena pinta pero…" empezó a decir Spencer pero Carly lo interrumpió.

"¿QUÉ NO TIENE BUENA PINTA?" gritó Carly estresada "Estamos encerrados en un vagón encima de una noria que no sabemos cuando tardará en funcionar, y para colmo Sam y Freddie están por ahí solos, y sabes que estando Sam los pueden meter en la cárcel. ¿¡Y tú dices que no tiene buena pinta!"

"Bueno… estamos encerrados, pero hay unas vistas increíbles, y Sam y Freddie… sinceramente no creo que los metan en la cárcel" dijo Spencer tranquilo.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" dijo Carly curiosa

"¿El que?" dijo Spencer mirando por la ventana.

"Eso de Sam y Freddie" dijo Carly con mucha curiosidad "Que los metan en la cárcel es lo mas normal si Sam se mete en líos, y ambos sabemos que se va a meter en líos"

"Bueno… da igual, dormí fatal "anoche", asi que voy a descansar un poco… ¿vale, Carly?" dijo Spencer mientras se acomodaba y cerraba los ojos

"¡Claro! Duerme, y que tu hermanita se aburra aquí sin hacer nada…" dijo Carly intentando que Spencer no se durmiera, pero de pronto se empezaron a oír sus ronquidos "Bueno… duérmete"

**En otro lado de la ciudad de Londres…**

**Freddie P.O.V**

"Sam…" dije mientras Sam seguía tirando de mi hacia quien sabe donde "Llevamos más de media hora corriendo… ¿A dónde se supone que vamos?"

"Espera y lo verás" dijo Sam, con su típica ironía, cuando de pronto se paró en seco, y yo por poco caigo al piso.

"¡Sam!" grité enderezándome y mirando a la chica "¡¿Cómo se te ocurre parar así de golpe?" dije, pero ella no parecía estar escuchando, así que pase la mano por delante de su cara "Mmm… ¿Sam?" pregunté y al ver que no me respondía dirigí mi vista hacia donde ella estaba mirando.

Wow, Sam tenía razón al venir aquí esto es hermoso… Es mucho mejor ver estas cosas en realidad, que en foto.

"Wow" dije yo mientras me ponía a su lado "Es realmente impresionante"

"Si…" dijo Sam, una reacción normal de alguien que está viendo el Palacio de Buckingham "¡No puedo creer, que haya una exposición de grasitos!" dijo Sam y… ¿Qué?

Me giré hacia donde ella estaba mirando y vi que había un pequeño cartel que ponía: Exposición de Grasitos. Durante todo el mes de Agosto. ABIERTA **(N/A: Dense cuenta de que ellos no tienen clase mientras están de viaje, así que… el viaje empieza a principios de Agosto, y termina a finales del mismo ¿ok?)**. Sinceramente me quede con la boca abierta al darme cuenta de que Sam se había quedado con esa cara de asombrada por la exposición de grasitos. Definitivamente, Sam fue, es y será siempre Sam.

"¡Sam!" dije enfadado y de verdad lo estaba teniendo en cuenta que ni había nombrado esa maravilla que tenemos delante "¡Tenemos delante el Palacio de Buckingham, uno de los edificios mas bonitos del mundo y tu te preocupas por la exposición de grasitos!"

"Aaaa… Es verdad, pero creo que la exposición de grasitos es más importante" dijo ella mientras yo, la miraba perplejo, y preguntándome si ella iba a un psicólogo para mirar lo de los grasitos. Y como respuesta a mi pregunta, contestó "¿Qué? Mamá no tiene dinero para pagar más psicólogos"

"Bueno, y…¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer aquí?" dije, puesto que no creo que Sam haya venido aquí a admirar el Palacio… y de la exposición de grasitos se enteró cuando llegamos "¿Qué tenías pensado hacer?"

"¡Ah! Es verdad…" dijo Sam mientras se ponía a mirar hacia todos lados "Mmm… ¿Dónde está…?" dijo, la verdad no estoy muy seguro de que está buscando "…¡Allí!"

Dicho esto salió corriendo hacia la entrada del edificio, y de repente se paró frente a la puerta.

"Aquí está…" dijo Sam señalando a uno de los guardias.

"Mmm… Sam, ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer con los guardias?" dije yo, y enserio no tengo ni idea de que puede querer hacer.

"Bueno, hay muchas series como… Los Simpsons, en los que los protagonistas van de viaje a Inglaterra, ¿no?" dijo Sam mientras yo asentía "Bien, pues siempre que van… intentan hacer que estos guardias se muevan, y eso es lo que vamos a hacer nosotros…" dijo Sam muy convencida. Al contrario que yo que estaba seguro de que acabaríamos metidos en un lío.

"Sam no creo que sea buena idea…"dije, y me miro de tal forma que si las miradas mataran ya estaría muerto "Y… además si en esas series nunca lo consiguen… ¿Cómo piensas conseguirlo tú?"

"Bueno… Primero y principal: Yo no soy un adulto calvo y gordo, soy Sam Puckett" dijo ella, y… en eso tenía razón, ella es mucho más efectiva "y segundo…" dijo, y luego se dio la vuelta, cogió al guardia por el brazo y lo tiro al suelo dejándolo inconsciente**(N/A: Algo como lo que le hizo a Gibby en iCan´t take it, pero después de tirarlo lo dejo ahí)**, mientras yo me quedaba perplejo, y unos guardias que estaban por allí venían, miraban a su compañero y luego a nosotros con cara de enfado "…yo soy mucho más fuerte" y dicho esto salió corriendo, yo me puse a correr justo después, y pronto la alcancé, mientras los guardias nos seguían muy de cerca.

**Y de nuevo en el London Eye…**

**Carly P.O.V**

Valla… Estamos aquí, subidos en una noria, con Sam y Freddie haciendo quien sabe que… Hablando de Sam y Freddie me extrañó un poco lo que dijo Spencer antes.

Sé que Spencer antes dijo: "Ahh… el amor…" ¿Por qué lo habrá dicho? Bueno, se ha quedado dormido, y como es sonámbulo, ahora podré enterarme de lo que está soñando…

"Estoy muy orgulloso de ser el presidente de algo tan bonito como esto" dijo Spencer actuando como si sostuviera un trofeo en la mano.

¿Presidente? ¿De qué?

"De ser el presidente…" dijo Spencer mientras yo lo escuchaba desesperada "…del Seddie"

¡¿QUÉ? ¿Del Seddie? ¿Mi hermano es un Seddie? Bueno… ahora que lo pienso… tal vez, y sólo tal vez, no hagan tan mala pareja… ¿Spencer aspira a ser presidente? Yo los conozco más, yo merezco ese puesto más que él.

"Spencer…" dije zarandeándolo un poco, pero de repente me di cuenta de que cuando Spencer dormía, salvo que sonara una alarma o el timbre, era muy difícil levantarlo. Bueno… a grandes males, grandes remedios…

"¡SPENCER!" grité, y mi hermano se despertó y dio un salto, muy sobresaltado

"¿Qué?" dijo todavía un poco sobresaltado y sentándose bien "¿Sabes que acabas de estropear un sueño precioso?" dijo un poco enfadado.

"¿Enserio?" dije haciéndome la desentendida "¿Y de que iba el sueño?"

"Pues iba de…" empezó a decir mi hermano, pero paro en seco. Probablemente se acababa de dar cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de decir. Jaja, no tiene ni idea "…de nada"

"¿De nada?" dije, mientras pensaba en gastarle una broma "Pues… mientras dormías, escuche que decías algunas… cosas"

"¿Qué cosas?" dijo Spencer poniéndose nervioso, lo cual casi hace que muera de risa, pero m contuve para poner en marcha mi plan.

"Pues… dijiste que…" dije y veía que a Spencer le faltaba poco para que le diera un infarto "…querías ser… presidente… del Seddie" terminé de decir, y Spencer estaba tan blanco que no pude evitar soltar una leve risita.

**Con Sam y Freddie…**

**Sam P.O.V**

Seguimos corriendo durante un rato, hasta que nos metimos por una callejuela y los despistamos. Entonces, nos sentamos para coger aliento, y después empezamos a reírnos.

"Jajajajaja…" me reí, y terminé de coger el aliento que necesitaba "¿Qué Freddo, demasiado lento para mamita?"

"Ni lo sueñes, Puckett" dijo intentando hacerse el chulito, pero… yo le puedo.

"¿Otra carrerita?" dije levantándome, y su cara cambio a una de auténtico terror "¿O eres demasiado flojo?"

"Cuando quieras" dijo Freddie levantándose, y esperando.

"Bien, cuando diga ya…" dije y Freddie solo asintió "1…2 ¡YA!" y empecé a correr, Freddie, tardó un poco en reaccionar pero salió detrás de mí enseguida.

Poco después me alcanzó e incluso me superó, así que yo hice lo mejor que podía hacer, aumente la velocidad, y salté sobre su espalda, sorprendentemente, no se cayó. Y además siguió corriendo, e incluso, yo juraría que estaba sonriendo. Esto es raro, creo que no ha sido mi mejor idea, pero aun así es muy guay, me gustaría que esto nunca se acabara…

**Freddie P.O.V**

Llevábamos como media hora buscando el camino para llegar al "Ojo de Londres". Después de que nos caímos en el Támesis…

_**Flashback**_

_Estaban Sam y Freddie caminando por al lado del Támesis, mientras buscaban el camino de regreso._

"_Freddie…" dijo Sam bajito "¿Sabes qué…?_

"_No, ¿qué?" dijo Freddie mirándola._

"… _¡Esto!" dijo Sam empujando a Freddie hacia el río, pero Freddie le cogió el brazo a Sam y al final cayeron los dos._

_**Fin Flashback**_

Sam había insistido en que la cargara, tampoco es muy cansado, porque, sorpresivamente, pesa muy poco, lo cual es raro en relación a lo que come… Bueno, da igual… lo realmente raro es que, me lo estoy pasando genial con Sam… nunca pensé que diría esto, pero a lo mejor no es tan horrible, es más tiene un montón de cualidades… es divertida, simpática, amable, linda, buena amiga… Espera, ¿Qué dije? No puedo pensar que Sam es linda, va contra natura. Bueno, pero es la verdad… ¡Freddie deja de pensar eso! Bueno, será mejor que encontremos pronto el camino, si no Carly nos regañará. Hablando de Carly… ¿Qué estará haciendo que no nos ha llamado?

**Con Carly y Spencer…**

**Carly P.O.V**

"¡No!" dijo Spencer mientras yo me reía interiormente "Debes haberlo soñado…"

"Spencer" dije intentando calmarlo.

"Ni en sueños diría algo como eso" dijo Spencer intentando librarse.

"¡Spencer!" dije, me estaba empezando a enfadar.

"Además, ¿Por qué diría yo algo así?" empezó a decir Spencer pero lo interrumpí.

"¡SPENCER!" grité, y me miró "No… yo sé lo que oí, pero… no te preocupes, después de oírte creo… que soy… Seddie"

"¿Enserio?" dijo Spencer muy sorprendido "¿Eres Seddie? ¡Bien!" dijo Spencer emocionado, se acercó a mi y me empezó a abrazar "Ahora seremos los hermanos Seddie"

"Vale…" dije y de pronto me acordé de algo "Oye Spencer… lo de que querías ser presidente del Seddie… ¿No hay un presidente ya?"

"Bueno, es un poco complicado de explicar" dijo. ¿Complicado? ¿Por qué?

**General P.O.V**

"A ver… normalmente las elecciones para presidente del Seddie suelen ser el 3 de Enero…" explicó Spencer.

"¿Por qué el 3 de Enero?" dijo, Carly muy metida en la conversación

"Son el 3 de Enero, porque ese fue el día del primer beso de Sam y Freddie" dijo el mayor de los Shay y la chica se quedó sorprendida, y al parecer Spencer entendió su sorpresa por que terminó diciendo "Te sorprendería lo locos que pueden llegar a estar los fans"

"Bueno, y si son el 3 de Enero… ¿Por qué estás pensando en eso ahora?" dijo Carly recordando que apenas estaban empezando Agosto.

"Bien, estoy pensando en eso, porque el último presidente Seddie, Dan Schneider**(N/A: Como en la serie su vida es real, el no es su creador, por eso es el presidente Seddie)**, se tuvo que retirar porque estaba muy ocupado, así que va a hacer un concurso para elegir al nuevo presidente" dijo Spencer contento "Y yo ya me apunté"

"Bueno, y… ¿Se puede apuntar cualquiera?" dijo Carly sonriendo.

"Si… ¿Por q…? ¡Oh no! ¡No, no, no!" dijo Spencer dándose cuenta de lo que pensaba su hermana "¡No vas a concursar!"

"¡No puedes impedírmelo!" dijo Carly frunciendo el ceño "Dijiste que podía apuntarse cualquiera. Ahora dime que hay que hacer"

"Bueno… apúntate, pero sabrás que tengo mucha experiencia en esto" dijo Spencer mientras sacaba un portátil y lo encendía.

"Mmmm… Spencer… ¿de dónde sacaste el portátil?" dijo Carly extrañada

"No tengo… ni idea" dijo Spencer mirando a todos lados "Bueno, da igual. A ver… lo que tienen que hacer los concursantes es conseguir que Sam y Freddie salgan juntos. Por medio de planes raros que al final nunca salen bien" dijo Spencer mientras escribía en el ordenador "Bien… ya estás apuntada. Los concursantes, somos tu, yo, Margaret Taylor, y Scott Thompson"

"Spencer, ¿Por qué hay tan pocos concursantes?" dijo Carly, ya que pensaba que habría muchos más.

"Bueno, seguro que fue porque nos apuntamos tú y yo" dijo Spencer y Carly se quedó con cara de: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? "Tanto tú como yo hemos pasado mucho tiempo con Sam y Freddie, y los conocemos mejor que nadie, por eso hay pocas personas que se atrevan a competir con nosotros" dijo Spencer como contestando a la cara de Carly "Y ahora, lo que tienes que saber, es que este viaje no lo gané en un concurso por la calle… este viaje lo financió el anterior presidente para que los concursantes… concursaran"

"¿Enserio? Bueno, entonces… esto es la guerra ¿o no?" dijo Carly tendiéndole la mano a su hermano"

"Pues… eso parece" contestó Spencer agarrando la mano de su hermanita, y justo en ese momento volvió a funcionar de nuevo la noria.

**30 minutos después…**

Estaban Freddie y Sam frente a Carly y Spencer mirándose raro mutuamente.

"¿Por qué están llenos de barro?" dijo Sam para romper el silencio.

"Bueno…" empezó a decir Carly

_**Flashback**_

_Carly y Spencer estaban bajando de la noria…_

"_Spencer, ¿Dónde crees que están Sam y Freddie?" dijo Carly, ya que habían pasado tres horas, y no habían sabido nada de ellos._

"_Puede que ya estén en el hotel" dijo Spencer tranquilizando a su hermana_

"_Lo importante es que están juntos ¿no?" dijo Carly sonriendo._

"_Si, de verdad eres una Seddie" dijo Spencer sonriendo._

"_Pero… ¿y si están perdidos, con frío y llenos de barro?" dijo Carly preocupada. En ese momento pasaba un camión que al pasar por encima de un charco los dejó llenos de barro._

"_Pues… están igual que nosotros" dijo Spencer y Carly lo miró con cara de querer matarlo._

_**Fin Flashback**_

**Sam P.O.V**

"Es… una larga historia" dijo mi mejor amiga en un tono raro

"¿Por qué están empapados?" dijo Spencer fijándose en Freddie y en mi.

"Larguísima historia" dijo Freddie del mismo modo que Carly, que raro…

"Deberíamos volver al hotel…" dije yo dándome la vuelta mientras los demás me seguían "…tengo hambre"

"Pues tendrás que pedirla por el servicio de habitaciones, porque yo no tengo ningunas ganas de ir al restaurante ahora" dijo Spencer cansado mientras se quitaba un poco de barro de la cara.

"Ni yo" dijeron Carly y Fredbobo a la vez, lo cual me molesto un poco, aunque no se porque… Seguro es por el hambre…

**General P.O.V**

Después de eso cogieron un taxi, y después de que el taxista casi los matara por ensuciar su taxi llegaron al hotel. Subieron a la habitación, y todos se dieron una ducha. Cuando se hubieron duchado Sam llamó al servicio de habitaciones, poco después trajeron su comida. La cual se comió en menos de 10 minutos, pero a ninguno le sorprendió. Entonces, cada uno se fue a su habitación y se durmieron. Cada uno con un pensamiento diferente.


	5. Melanie Puckett

**Hola a todos! Bueno, siento de verdad haber tardado tanto, mis explicaciones están abajo. Además hay una película de la que se habla en una parte del capítulo haber si saben cuál es…**

**Nos vemos abajo.**

_**Disclaimer: iCarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero me gustaría…**_

**Avance…**

Estaban Carly, Sam y Freddie dentro de una celda observando como Spencer hablaba con un policía, cuando de pronto se dio la vuelta y entró en la misma celda acompañado por un policía, que entonces cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué te dijo? –dijo Carly preocupada

-Bueno… le intenté explicar que no había sido nuestra culpa –dijo Spencer apenado –. Pero dice que la única forma de salir es que alguien nos pague la fianza.

-¡Pero no conocemos a nadie aquí! ¿Quién nos pagaría la fianza? –dijo Freddie mirando a Spencer

-A lo mejor yo os puedo ayudar… -dijo alguien apareciendo de entre las sombras.

-¿Tú? –dijo Sam muy sorprendida.

**Capítulo 5: Melanie Puckett…**

_**Más temprano esa mañana**_

-¡No puedo creer que estemos aquí! –dijo Spencer emocionado mientras miraba la entrada -¡El museo de Madame Tussauds!

-Yo sigo sin entender por qué es tan importante este museo –dijo Sam sin ganas.

-¿Qué no sabes…? –dijo Spencer como si le fuera a dar un infarto -¡Es uno de los museos más conocidos del mundo! ¡Y está completamente hecho de cera!

-¿Sabéis lo que no puedo entender yo? –dijo Carly exasperada –Que no hayamos ido al palacio de Buckingham a ver el cambio de guardia.

-No… creo que sea buena idea… -dijo Freddie recordando el incidente del día anterior.

-Si, lo mismo digo –dijo Sam con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pero… ¿Por qué…? –empezó a decir Carly pero Freddie la interrumpió

-¡Mira Carly en el cartel dice que hay una escultura de cera de Logan Henderson! –gritó Freddie señalando un cartel cercano

-¡¿Qué? –dijo Carly muy emocionada -¡Spencer! ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! –exclamó la castaña tirando del brazo de su hermano. **(N/A: La obsesión de Carly por Logan no me pertenece, es de SEDDIEento n_)**

-¿Para qué le dijiste eso? –dijo Spencer mientras era arrastrado por su hermana.

-Buena forma de salir del interrogatorio Freddo –dijo Sam divertida mientras miraba la escena –No sabía que mintieras tan bien.

-Aprendí de la mejor –dijo Freddie mirándola mientras los dos sonreían.

-Vamos ya antes de que nos echen de menos –dijo Sam empezando a caminar mientras Freddie la seguía.

**Más tarde…**

-¡No es justo! –dijo Carly como una niña pequeña.

-Fue una bromita de nada Carly… -decía Spencer intentando hacer entrar en razón a su hermana.

-No es verdad, yo que estaba tan emocionada por ver a Logan en cera y era mentira –decía Carly decepcionada.

-Pero debes admitir… que fue muy divertido – dijo Freddie riéndose.

-No, no lo fue –dijo Carly buscando el apoyo de Sam y Spencer pero…

-Si lo fue… -dijeron Sam y Spencer y empezaron a reírse. En ese momento Freddie tuvo una rara sensación en el estómago pero simplemente la ignoro.

-Y bueno… -dijo Carly pasando por alto los anteriores comentarios –Tenías razón Spence, este museo es impresionante.

-Ya lo sé, aún no puedo creer que estemos aquí –dijo Spencer muy emocionado.

-Si… pero yo ya tengo hambre –dijo Sam aburrida.

-Me sorprende –dijo Carly seria.

-¿Qué Sam tenga hambre? –dijo Freddie

-No, que no lo haya dicho antes –terminó Carly y los cuatro rieron –Pero es verdad, a mi también me dio un poco de hambre.

-Bueno, según este folleto –comentó Freddie sacando un folleto de su bolsillo –Hay dos cafeterías aquí dentro.

-Bueno, vamos a una de ellas –dijo Spencer y los cuatro se encaminaron hacia una de las cafeterías.

Cuando llegaron se sentaron en una de las mesas, y esperaron a que les atendieran.

-Emm… bueno, en lo que nos atienden yo tengo que ir al baño –dijo Carly mientras se levantaba.

-Y yo quiero dar otra vuelta por aquí, a ver si encuentro la sala de los famosos en cera –dijo Spencer levantándose también.

-Y me van a dejar aquí sola con "esto" –dijo Sam señalando a Freddie.

-Sam… -dijo Carly riéndose un poco mientras se iba por un camino y Spencer escogía el contrario. Aunque tan pronto los perdió de vista Carly se escondió en una planta que había por allí.

-¿En el baño, eh? –dijo Spencer acercándose a su hermana.

-¿Buscando la sala de los famosos? –dijo Carly irónicamente mirando a su hermano.

-Touché –dijo Spencer escondiéndose junto a su hermana -¿Vigilando a Sam y Freddie no?

-Si –dijo Carly observando a sus amigos entre las hojas de la planta –Tengo que formar un plan.

-Bueno… yo que tú ni lo intentaría porque… está claro que voy a ganar yo –dijo Spencer orgulloso.

-¿¡Cómo! –gritó Carly mientras Sam y Freddie tenían su propia conversación.

-Y entonces se cayeron al volcán –dijo Sam y luego dio un suspiro –Que buena película.

-Bueno… -dijo Freddie un poco asustado por la película que le había relatada la rubia y pensó–¿No crees que se están tardando mucho?

-Nah… Carly puede pasarse horas en el baño –dijo Sam con simpleza mientras Freddie la miraba sonriendo, la rubia notó esto y preguntó -¿Qué miras tonto?

-¿Eh? Nada, nada… -dijo Freddie confundido por haberse quedado atontado mirando a su amiga. Mientras Carly y Spencer seguían con su "conversación".

-¿Crees que eres mejor que yo? Son mis mejores amigos –dijo Carly levantándose igual que Spencer.

-¿Y? Los llevo investigando años –dijo Spencer riéndose.

-¿Si? ¿Crees qué les gustaría enterarse? –dijo Carly mirando a su hermano.

-¡No lo harías! –exclamó el mayor de los Shay.

-Pruébame –contestó la chica con desafío, y Spencer empezó a dar pasos atrás al ver la cara de su hermana y sin darse cuenta chocó con una estatua. Mientras, Sam… no se había quedado contenta con la respuesta de Freddie.

-Te pregunté que estabas mirando, tonto –dijo la chica frunciendo el ceño.

-Ya te dije que nada… -dijo Freddie cansado.

-Pero… -empezó a decir Sam pero se escuchó un estruendo y Sam y Freddie se levantaron corriendo a ver que había pasado.

-¿Qué paso? –dijo Freddie cuando Sam y él encontraron a Carly y a Spencer justo al lado de un montón de estatuas de cera tiradas por el suelo.

-¡Spencer se ha tropezado y a tirado las esculturas! –gritó Carly y se avergonzó al ver que mucha gente se había puesto alrededor de ellos. En ese momento llegaron un montón de policías.

-Ustedes han tirado gran parte del material al suelo, están arrestados –dijo el que parecía el jefe de todos ellos y les hizo una seña a sus compañeros que enseguida se dispusieron a arrestar a Carly, Spencer, Sam y Freddie. Entonces todos se pusieron a protestar.

-¡Dejen de protestar y díganme sus nombres! –gritó el policía y todos se callaron.

-Carly Shay –dijo Carly con la cabeza agachada.

-Sam Puckett –dijo Sam tranquila.

-Freddie Benson –dijo Freddie apenado.

-Spencer Shay… -dijo Spencer triste por el alboroto que había.

-¡Espere! Usted hizo un cartel que decía que se hiciesen pis en Carl, mi primo de Seattle se llama Carl y me contó de usted… ¡Ahora si que los voy a arrestar! –dijo el oficial de policía y mientras se llevaban a los chicos, Sam, Carly y Freddie miraron a Spencer con cara de querer matarlo.

**Más tarde en la cárcel local…**

Estaban Carly, Sam y Freddie dentro de una celda observando como Spencer hablaba con un policía, cuando de pronto se dio la vuelta y entró en la misma celda acompañado por un policía, que entonces cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué te dijo? –dijo Carly preocupada

-Bueno… le intenté explicar que no había sido nuestra culpa –dijo Spencer apenado –. Pero dice que la única forma de salir es que alguien nos pague la fianza.

-¡Pero no conocemos a nadie aquí! ¿Quién nos pagaría la fianza? –dijo Freddie mirando a Spencer

-A lo mejor yo os puedo ayudar… -dijo alguien apareciendo de entre las sombras.

-¿Tú? –dijo Sam muy sorprendida.

-Hola hermanita –dijo Melanie contenta, apareciendo de entre las sombras.

-¿Melanie? –dijo Sam sorprendida y acercándose a la reja -¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

-Pues… sacarte de la cárcel –dijo Melanie sonriendo. "Como siempre" pensaba Sam –Muchas veces nos imaginé en esta situación pero no pensé que ellos estuvieran contigo –terminó señalando a Carly, Freddie y Spencer.

-Entonces… ¿Melanie existe realmente? –dijo Freddie sorprendido.

-¡Si! ¡Sam y yo te lo dijimos como 500 veces cuando estuvo en Seattle! –gritó Carly que no se creía que preguntara eso.

-Chicos… Tengo que ir al baño –dijo Spencer intentando captar la atención de los chicos mientras Sam y Melanie seguían con su "reencuentro".

-Si, tu como siempre tan chistosita –dijo Sam molesta mientras Melanie reía -¿Por qué estas aquí en Londres?

-Pues… digamos que emm… gané un concurso –dijo Melanie nerviosa mientras Carly y Freddie empezaban a discutir.

-¡Pero al final admitisteis que era mentira! –gritó Freddie poniéndose frente a Carly.

-¡Sam dijo eso para que dejaras el tema! –gritó Carly haciendo lo mismo que Freddie.

-¡Chicos! Enserio necesito ir al baño –volvió a decir Spencer dando pequeños saltitos mientras Sam continuaba su interrogatorio.

-¿Qué clase de concurso? –dijo Sam curiosa, mientras Carly y Freddie gritaban cada vez más alto.

-¡Seguía con el tema porque era incomprensible que Sam tuviera una gemela! –dijo Freddie enfadado.

-¡Pues la tiene! –dijo Carly MUY alto.

-Emmm… pues… -dijo Melanie buscando una salida para no tener que contestarle a su hermana.

-Mel… dime la verdad –dijo Sam, que aunque la relación con su hermana no era la mejor sabía que cuando la llamaba así no podía resistirse. Mientras Carly, Freddie y Spencer que en un principio estaban al fondo de la celda habían llegado al lado de ellas

-¡De eso ya me di cuenta! –dijo Freddie con obviedad.

-¡Oh! ¿Enserio? Señor "Yo sé que tengo una cita con Sam…" –gritó Carly imitando la voz de Freddie.

-¡Tengo que ir al baño! –gritó Spencer. Mientras Melanie cedía ante su hermana.

-Vale… -empezó a decir Melanie mientras Sam la miraba con cara de suficiencia. Y Freddie y Carly seguían discutiendo.

-Enserio. Señora "Ella me obligó" –contestó Freddie mientras Carly lo miraba con cara de "No has podido"

-Gané el concurso… "El viaje sin retorno" –dijo Melanie dejando a Sam boquiabierta.

-¡Señor… -empezó a decir Carly al tiempo que Spencer decía:

-¡Tengo que… -dijo Spencer para luego decir junto con Carly.

-¡¿QUÉ? –gritaron Spencer y Carly a la vez para que después de eso esta última se desmayara y callera al suelo.

**Más tarde en un hospital…**

-¿Y bien? –dijo Spencer acercándose a un doctor que venía de la habitación de Carly. Mientras Melanie, Sam y Freddie charlaban en la sala de espera.

-Enserio siento haber hecho que a Carly le diera un ataque –dijo Melanie sintiéndose triste y culpable.

-Tranquila Melanie… No fue culpa tuya –dijo Freddie poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro lo cual a Sam le hizo sentir una extraña sensación, pero no la tomó en cuenta.

-Si… Además yo pagaría lo que fuese por tener una foto de la cara de Carly en aquel momento –dijo Sam riendo mientras Melanie y Freddie la miraban con cara de desaprobación.

-¡Sam! ¡Eso no está bien! Es tu mejor amiga –la regañó Freddie.

-Ya que… -dijo Sam mirando hacia Spencer que se acercó y se sentó a su lado -¿Y? ¿Cómo está Carly?

-Ni idea… -dijo Spencer tranquilo.

-¿Cómo que ni idea? –dijo Freddie atónito por lo que estaba oyendo.

-Acabas de hablar con el doctor… -empezó a decir Sam sorprendida -… ¿Y no tienes ni idea?

-Es que no se le entendía nada… Ese hombre no sabe hablar –dijo Spencer molesto –Pero lo que si entendí es que podíamos ir a verla.

-¿Y a qué estamos esperando? –dijo Melanie para luego salir corriendo hacia la habitación de Carly.

-¿Por qué ella…? –preguntó Spencer confundido.

-Se siente culpable –dijo Freddie con simpleza a lo que Spencer respondió con su típico "Ah".

**Mientras en la habitación de Carly…**

-Cuanto están tardan los chicos –dijo la castaña cansada de esperar a sus amigos -¿Dónde se habrán… –empezó a decir Carly pero de pronto entro Melanie corriendo -…metido? –terminó de decir Carly y antes de que pudiera siquiera saludar la rubia la acribilló con muchas preguntas.

-¡Carly! ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te molestan estos cables? ¿Te coloco la almohada? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Crees que la ropa que llevo me favorece? –preguntó Melanie tan rápido que incluso la propia Carly se sorprendió.

-Emmm… A ver… Si, no, no, no hace falta, si y si, te queda muy bien –contestó Carly con una sonrisa en la cara. En ese momento entraron los demás.

-Hola Carly –dijo Freddie entrando después de Sam y Spencer.

-¿Qué hay, Carls? –dijo Sam acercándose a su mejor amiga.

-Muy bien, gracias –dijo Carly sonriente.

-Me alegro hermanita –dijo Spencer, se le veía feliz, pero Carly no pudo evitar notar que miraba a Melanie cada rato por el rabillo del ojo, y en ese momento recordó porque estaba allí.

-Emmm… Chicos yo… tengo un poco de hambre… y… me preguntaba si… podrían traerme algo de comer… -dijo Carly tartamudeando mientras miraba a Sam y Freddie.

-Claro –dijo Freddie dándose la vuelta –Emmm… chicos… ¿No venís? –dijo Freddie al ver que nadie tenía intenciones de salir.

-No, yo me siento demasiado culpable –dijo Melanie sentándose en una silla mientras Spencer hacía lo mismo.

-Yo me quedo aquí, tengo que… decirle a Carly… lo que… me dijo el doctor –dijo Spencer nervioso, pues no se le daba muy bien mentir.

-Yo… tengo que ir, porque aunque no quiera me muero de hambre… -dijo Sam abriendo la puerta –Vamos Freddo.

-Vale… Nos vemos luego –dijo Freddie rodando los ojos por el apodo de Sam.

-Chao… -dijo Spencer y en cuanto se cerró la puerta dijo: -Vale… "Melanie", si ese es tu verdadero nombre… ¿Qué te propones?

-¿Eh? –dijo Melanie confundida.

-No te hagas la desentendida, tu y yo sabemos que es mentira que ganaras es viaje… por razones obvias, así que… ¡CONFIESA! –dijo Carly subiendo su tono.

-Aaaaaaa… -dijo Melanie entendiendo por fin –Así que ustedes están concursando… Tengo que mirar la lista de los concursantes más a menudo.

-Espera… Tú… -tartamudeó Spencer para después sacar un portátil -¡No puede ser!

-¿Qué pasa, Spencer? –dijo Carly sorprendida por el gritó de su hermano, mientras Melanie miraba todo con una cara de suficiencia que habría hecho que la propia Sam se sintiera orgullosa.

-¿Recuerdas el juego que nos enseñó Melanie cuando vivía aun en Seattle, poco después de que conociste a Sam? –dijo Spencer exasperado.

-¡Si! Me encantaba ese juego. Mmm… se llamaba… -contestó la castaña pensativa.

-"Si…" –completó Melanie desde su silla.

-¡Es verdad! Pero… ¿Eso que tiene que ver Spencer? –preguntó Carly confundida.

-¿Te acuerdas el día que nos lo enseño? –dijo Spencer recordando.

_**Flashback**_

_Estaban Sam, Carly y Melanie de niñas junto con Spencer sentados en círculo en el suelo del piso Shay._

_-Bien, vamos a jugar –dijo Melanie con la sonrisa que la caracterizaba –A ver… Carly, ¿Si… te preguntaran que quieres ser de mayor que contestarías?_

_-Presentadora de un programa –dijo Carly sin pensárselo dos veces –Mmmm… Spencer, ¿Si… tuvieras un pececito, serías muy responsable?_

_-Pues claro que sí –dijo Spencer un poco ofendido por la pregunta._

_**Flashback Interruption**_

-Ahora me doy cuenta de que esa vez mentiste… -dijo Carly pensando.

-¡No estamos aquí para reprocharme mis errores! –dijo Spencer desesperado.

_**Fin Flashback Interruption**_

_-Ok… Sam, ¿Si… hiciera un robot de botellas que pensarías de él? –dijo Spencer ilusionado._

_-Pues… supongo que sí –dijo Sam, un poco aburrida –Bueno, Melanie… ¿Si… te cambiaras el nombre, cual te pondrías?_

_-Mmmm… Margaret Taylor._

_**Fin Flashback**_

-Bueno… después de esta interesante historia… -dijo Carly -¿Podrías explicarme a qué viene?

-Mira la lista de los participantes en el concurso –dijo Spencer mientras le ponía el ordenador encima a su hermana.

-Scott Thompson y… -empezó a decir Carly, pero se interrumpió y abrió grande los ojos -¡No puede ser!

-Ahora me entiendes… -dijo el castaño reprochando.

**Continuará…**

**Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. La película era: "****Noche sangrientamente sangrienta y asquerosa en el valle de la sangre putrefacta"****, una película (inventada) que se nombró por primera vez en el fic de SEDDIEnto, y espero que no le importe que la haya usado. Ahora mi explicación, he estado MUY ocupada, además pasé por un bloqueo, y cuando me volvió la inspiración y escribí 6 páginas del capítulo, se me borró No sabéis lo que sufrí yo ese día… Pero bueno, probablemente me tarde con el próximo capítulo porque quiero tener más o menos montada la historia para que no vuelvan a pasar estas cosas. Por cierto, lo de las cafeterías en el museo me lo inventé XD. Sin más que decir, me despido.**

**PD: Otra cosa, si aman el Seddie sobre todas las cosas, solo aprieten el botón azul que dice Review.**


	6. o Margaret Taylor

**Hola a todos! ^^ ¿Qué tal están? **

**Bueno, antes de que comiencen a tirarme tomates déjenme hablar… Siento muchísimo lo que he tardado en traerles este capitulo! Es que cuando ya estaba terminándolo se me rompió el cable del ordenador y como no lo podía cargar pues no lo pude seguir, y cuando me compraron otro cable estaba de vacaciones en un sitio sin internet así que… no pude subirlo… Espero que me perdonen **

**Bueno, les dejo con el capitulo **

_**Disclaimer: iCarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Dan Schneider**_

_**En capítulos anteriores…**_

_-Bueno… después de esta interesante historia… -dijo Carly -¿Podrías explicarme a qué viene?_

_-Mira la lista de los participantes en el concurso –dijo Spencer mientras le ponía el ordenador encima a su hermana._

_-Scott Thompson y… -empezó a decir Carly, pero se interrumpió y abrió grande los ojos -¡No puede ser!_

_-Ahora me entiendes… -dijo el castaño reprochando._

…_**o ¿Margaret Taylor?**_

-¡¿Eres Margaret Taylor?! –gritó Carly haciendo que Melanie se asustara.

-Pues… dentro del concurso… ¡Si!–dijo Melanie cambiando su cara de susto a una sonrisa en milisegundos.

-Pero… ¿Por qué utilizas otro nombre? –preguntó Carly todavía confundida.

-Si… ¿Por qué? –dijo Spencer con cara sospechosa.

-Bueno… -dijo Melanie un poco dudosa – Creí que así sería más fácil infiltrarme porque… nadie me conocería…

-Tiene sentido… -dijo Carly entendiendo –Pero hay otra cosa que no entiendo… ¿Desde cuándo eres Seddie? Digo… ¿Qué a ti no te gustaba Freddie?

-Eso… -volvió a decir Spencer todavía con la mirada sospechosa.

-Bueno, a mi me gustaba… y cuando en mi última visita salí con el y nos besamos el dijo y cito "Juraste que no volveríamos a hacerlo" –dijo Melanie recordando.

-Aja… eso fue por lo del primer beso –dijo Carly escuchando atentamente.

-Si –continuó Melanie –En aquel entonces yo no sabía que Sam y Freddie se habían besado así que… hablé con Sam. Y… después de pasarme días y días detrás de ella… me lo contó. Y desde entonces empecé a pensar que hacían buena pareja.

-Aahh –dijeron Carly y Spencer.

-Bueno… aclarado todo… ¿Cuándo dijeron que le daban el alta a Carly, Spencer? –dijo Melanie mirando al mayor de los Shay.

-Pues… no lo sé –dijo Spencer y Melanie y Carly lo miraron con cara de "¿Enserio?" -¡Ya dije que no se le entendía nada!

En ese momento entraron Sam y Freddie con la respiración agitada.

-Chicos, ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Carly algo extrañada.

-Pues… Sam… dijo que la comida del hospital era asquerosa y… la tiró… le gritó a la camarera… y salimos corriendo –dijo Freddie mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración –Creo que ya se le está haciendo costumbre.

-¿Costumbre? ¿Y eso por qué? –dijo Spencer mientras él y las dos chicas los miraban con una expresión sospechosa.

-Pues… -empezó a decir Freddie pero justo en ese momento llegó el médico.

-Rafh Ratuente Carhliii Chay ha thyenne dsasfdof reele aathla –dijo el médico y los chicos se quedaron extrañados.

-¿Qué dijo? –dijo Carly con la boca abierta.

-Dice que ya tienes dado el alta –dijo Sam tranquila mientras todos, excepto Melanie la miraban asombrados.

-¿Cómo sabías…? –dijo Freddie.

-Tenemos un tío que habla así cuando se emborracha… -dijo Melanie respondiendo por su hermana.

-Y eso es… siempre –dijo Sam mientras los demás asimilaban la situación.

**Más tarde en las calles de Londres…**

-Y… ¿Ahora qué? –dijo Sam con cara de aburrimiento.

-Pues… podríamos ir a dar un paseo… o al hotel… -dijo Melanie contando con los dedos.

-¡Aaa! –gritó Spencer sobresaltando a los adolescentes -¡Podemos ir al palacio de Buckingham! ¿Por favor? –dijo mirando a Carly con cara de cachorrito herido.

-Bueno… supongo que podríamos… -empezó a decir Carly pero fue interrumpida.

-¡No! –dijeron Sam y Freddie a la vez y luego se miraron entre sí.

-¿Y eso por qué? –dijo Melanie mientras ella y los castaños miraban a Sam y Freddie con caras sospechosas.

-Pues…-empezó a decir Freddie pero no pudo continuar porque escucharon un grito.

-¡Socorro! –gritó un chico que se chocó con Carly en su huída -¡Lo sient…! ¿Carly?

-Auu… -dijo Carly y miró al chico, la verdad es que no le sonaba de nada –Emmm… ¿Si?

-¡Carly! –dijo el chico y abrazó a la castaña.

-Ok… ¿Quién eres y porqué me estas abrazando? –dijo Carly extrañada.

-¡Soy Matt! –dijo el chico casi gritando -¿No me reconoces?

-¿Si? –dijo Carly todavía más extrañada.

-Bueno, eso da igual ahora… ¡Tienes que ayudarme! –gritó Matt que parecía bastante asustado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Carly olvidándose por un momento de cómo podría conocerla el chico que tenía delante.

-Es que… -empezó a decir Matt pero un grito lejano lo interrumpió.

-¡MATT! –una chica, que por alguna razón a todos les sonaba un poco llego corriendo.

-¡Oh no! ¡Escóndeme! –dijo Matt escondiéndose detrás de Carly, que lo miraba, al igual que los demás, muy extrañada.

-Matt –dijo la chica cuando llegó pero pareció no darse cuenta de la presencia de los Carly, Sam, Spencer, Freddie y Melanie -¡No te escondas! Tenemos que irnos antes de que nos encontremos con… -y entonces advirtió la presencia de los demás que no comprendían del todo la escena -¡Ay no! –dijo la chica poniéndose a caminar de un lado a otro.

-Emmm… perdona… -dijo Melanie a la chica pero esta sólo la ignoró.

-¡Estamos metidos en un lío! ¿Qué le voy a decir ahora a los chicos? –continuó la chica.

-Mmm… Oye… ¿Podrías expli…? –empezó a decir Freddie pero también lo interrumpieron.

-¡Esto es malo, muy malo! –continuó la chica y Carly y Sam se miraron como poniéndose de acuerdo.

-¡OYE! –gritaron las conductoras del web-show a todo volumen y entonces la chica se paró a mirarlas.

-No queremos molestarte ni nada pero… -empezó Carly.

-¿Quién eres? –dijo Spencer hablando por primera vez en todo el rato.

-¿Yo? ¡No soy nadie! ¡No importa quién soy! Y… -dijo la chica poniéndose histérica de nuevo.

-Erin… -dijo Matt con voz tranquilizadora –Cuéntaselo.

-Bueno… -empezó Erin para luego suspirar –Soy Erin Sanders y…

-¡Aaaa! –dijo Spencer entonces -¡Ya sabía que me sonabas de algo!

- Si pero yo… -continuó la chica.

-¡Amaba tu personaje en Zoey 101! –dijo Carly sonriente.

-Bueno… a mi me gustaba más Lola –dijo Sam indiferente.

-Ok, pero estoy tratando de… -dijo Erin otra vez pero la siguieron ignorando.

-Bueno, yo estoy de lado de Carly… Creo que Quinn era más graciosa –dijo Freddie entrando a la conversación.

-¿Son cosas mías o Freddie acaba de ponerse en contra de Sam? –susurro Erin a Matt sorprendida.

-Las cosas están más atrasadas de lo que parece… -contestó Matt.

-Emmm… chicos… -dijo Erin tratando de llamar su atención.

-Que raro que estés del lado de Carly… -dijo Sam sarcástica.

-Que raro que digas eso… -dijo Freddie del mismo modo.

-Bueno ya me cansé… -dijo Erin y puso las manos alrededor de la boca como si fuera un megáfono -¡CHICOS! –gritó, y en ese momento todos dejaron de discutir y la miraron – Por fin… son igual de habladores en todas las dimensiones ¿Cierto? –terminó la chica mirando a Matt.

-Emmm… ¿Qué quieres decir con… "todas las dimensiones"? –dijo Freddie curioso.

-Eso es lo que intentaba explicaros… mirad, yo me llamo Erin, como ya sabéis, y este de aquí… -dijo señalando a Matt -…es mi primo Matt. En realidad venimos de otra dimensión… bastante diferente a esta.

-Así que… ¿Sois de otra dimensión? –dijo Carly mientras Matt y Erin asentían.

-Pero… ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? –preguntó Melanie poniéndose al lado de Carly.

-Bueno… -dijo Matt, que lucía avergonzado.

-Lo que pasó es que ALGUIEN… –dijo Erin recalcando la palabra alguien y mirando a Matt –Cogió la máquina de las dimensiones sin permiso… y yo tuve que venir a buscarlo…

-Bueno… si "hipotéticamente" eso fuera verdad… -dijo Sam haciendo comillas con los dedos – ¿Cómo es qué tenéis una máquina para cruzar dimensiones? Hipotéticamente hablando claro…

-Bueno… a pesar de lo raro que me parece que Sam conozca la palabra hipotéticamente… -dijo Carly un poco extrañada – Ella tiene razón, ¿Cómo es que tenéis una máquina así?

-Bueno… el caso… -empezó a decir Erin.

-Es que quién la inventó fue… -continuó Matt

-Spencer… -dijeron los dos a la vez

-¿QUÉ? –dijeron los demás muy sorprendidos y luego fue Melanie quien tomo la palabra.

-¿Cómo Spencer pudo inventar una máquina así? –dijo la chica.

-Bueno… no sé cómo, yo ni siquiera debería estar aquí, el caso es que la inventó… y Matt la cogió –dijo Erin y luego se acercó a los chicos –Así de friki como es… -susurró para que Matt no los escuchara y volvió a retroceder –Y vino aquí, y como… los Carly, Sam, Freddie, etc. de nuestra dimensión estaban ocupados… Spencer tuvo que pedirme a mi que lo buscara.

-Bueno… sólo una pregunta más –dijo Freddie y todos se le quedaron mirando -¿Cómo son los… "nosotros" de vuestra dimensión?

-En realidad… por lo qué he visto sois prácticamente iguales… -dijo Erin mirando a los chicos.

-Aunque algunas cosas… -dijo Matt mirando a Sam y Freddie -… son muy diferentes.

- ¿Y qué cos…? –empezó Sam pero fue interrumpida.

-¡Nada! Bueno, me ha encantado conoceros, pero tenemos que irnos. Adiós –dijo Erin muy rápido y salió corriendo tirando de Matt. Mientras, los otros miraban extrañados la escena.

-Ok… No más comida de hospital –dijo Sam y todos siguieron caminando.

-La verdad es que eso fue muy raro… -dijo Melanie recordando lo sucedido.

-Si… ellos estaban locos… -dijo Carly –Pero el chico era mono… me gustó.

-A mamá también –dijo Sam con un tono raro y sonriendo. Freddie puso una cara como si estuviera molesto, cosa que no pasó inadvertida frente a Carly.

-¿Freddie no luce como celoso? –dijo Carly a Spencer y Melanie en un susurro.

-La verdad es que… un poco –contestó Melanie y Spencer asintió.

-Bueno, creo que… -empezó a decir Freddie pero lo interrumpieron -¿Qué? ¿No me van a dejar terminar una frase?

-Emmm… una pregunta… -dijo una chica que llegó corriendo –¿Han visto a un chico castaño un poco raro con una chica que parecía estar loca?

-Se fueron hace un rato… por ahí –dijo Spencer señalando.

-¡Gracias! –dijo la chica y se fue corriendo, pero poco después volvió y dijo: -Por cierto, soy Annie. ¡Un gusto! –y se volvió a ir.

-Definitivamente no podemos volver a comer comida de hospital –dijo Carly empezando a caminar mientras Freddie quedaba un poco atrás.

-¿Esa no era…? –dijo el castaño señalando por donde se había ido Annie –Nah… -terminó y volvió con los demás.

**Y hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, ahora algunas aclaraciones. Los que leen los fics de Seddiento ya lo sabran, pero para los que no los lean, en su fic aparecen estos tres personajes, Matt (amigo friki y un poco raro de todos), Erin (prima de Matt y amiga de los chicos) y Annie (prima de Freddie, amiga de todos excepto Sam), y en su fic Sam y Freddie están saliendo por eso todas las referencias al Seddie con ellos dos. Y por si no lo notaron, si, Freddie ya conocía a Annie, porque el la tiene de prima en esa dimensión también, aunque hay dos Annies diferentes, ya sabeis xDD**

**Bueno, CHaoo!**


	7. Todo por unos zapatos

**¡Hola a todos! En verdad no puedo creer que haya terminado el capítulo. No tienen idea de lo que me ha costado terminarlo. Este capítulo es el más largo de todos los que he escrito con más de 4.400 palabras ¡Bien! Y además está dedicado a Seddiento, que me ha ayudado mucho, mucho, muchísimo con este capítulo y con la historia en general además de esperarlo con ansias. ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Ahora sin más dilación… el capítulo.**

**Disclaimer: iCarly no me pertenece. Si, ya está. No hay comentario divertido :D**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 7: Todo por unos zapatos<br>**

Parecía que Carly llevaba esperando este día desde que el viaje empezó. Llevaba más de media hora dando vueltas por la habitación, y eso después de haberse arreglado… ¡Y solo eran las 8 de la mañana! Sin duda la su gran pasión son las…

-¡Compras!

-¡Ya Carly! –dijo Spencer levantándose de la cama y agarrando de las manos a su hermana -¡Tienes que parar!

-Pero es que… ¡Compras! Estamos en Inglaterra, ¿sabes lo que eso significa? ¡Ropa inglesa! ¡Amo la ropa inglesa! –dijo Carly de una forma que parecía que estaba completamente loca.

-Aún asi… -empezó a decir Freddie –Spencer tiene razón, tienes que tran…

-¡No lo digas! –gritó Spencer de repente y acercándose mucho a Freddie –No lo digas si no quieres morir.

-Vale… -dijo Freddie tragando saliva y desviando la mirada, topándose con Sam, que dormía en su cama –No puedo creer que siga durmiendo después de estos gritos.

-Bueno, Sam es así, come y duerme, es lo que más le gusta –dijo Spencer mirándola también mientras Carly seguía con su ataque.

-Y amenaza, insulta y pega –dijo Freddie riéndose un poco.

-Si bueno… es su forma de… -empezó a decir Spencer pero…

-¡Buenos días! –dijo Melanie entrando por la puerta.

Por lo visto el viaje daba los mismos hoteles a todos los participantes del concurso. Melanie tenía su habitación en el 10A mientras que ellos la tenían en el 11F y G, lucharon mucho para que la pusieran más cerca. Casi lo consiguen, pero entonces Spencer incendió medio vestíbulo… Todavía no saben como. Pero el caso es que el recepcionista del hotel se enfadó y no les cambió la habitación.

-¿Qué hay planeado para hoy? –dijo Melanie sentándose en la cama de Carly.

-¡COMPRAS! –dijo Carly sonriendo de una forma un tanto extraña.

-¿Enserio? ¡Bien! –dijo Melanie sonriendo.

-¡No! ¡No es bueno! –dijo Spencer acercándose a Melanie junto con Freddie.

-Pero… ¿Por qué? –dijo Melanie dijo sorprendida.

-Porque Carly tiene un pequeño… problema con las compras –dijo Freddie.

-¡Oh vamos! No puede ser tan malo

* * *

><p>-¡Ok! A lo mejor si… que era tan malo –dijo Melanie cuando salían de la decimoquinta tienda, con una Carly muy emocionada corriendo a todas partes -¡No es justo! Los chicos se libraron de esto…<p>

_Unas horas antes…_

_-Arggh… ¿Por qué gritáis tanto? -dijo Sam impidiendo que los chicos respondieran a Melanie._

_-¡COMPRAS! –gritó a Carly mirando a la rubia antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada. Sam entonces la miró con una cara asustada y dijo:_

_-Oh no… -ella no era una chica que se asustara fácilmente pero conocía a Carly y sabía lo que la obsesionaban las compras, sobretodo las de otros países._

_-¡Oh si! –dijo Carly acercándose rápidamente a la cama de la rubia y tirando de las sábanas lo cual hizo que la chica cayera al suelo._

_-Ok.. Sé que eres mi mejor amiga y todo eso, pero vuelves a hacer algo así y te quito la obsesión por las compras de un golpe –dijo la chica levantándose del suelo –Y… no voy a ir de compras._

_A esto la castaña miró a su amiga con una mirada que hizo que la otra se estremeciera y dijera:_

_-Ok, iré de compras… Odio cuando sacas tu lado irritable –esto último lo dijo rodando los ojos._

_-Bien… entonces nos vamos los cinco. Chicos vos… -empezó a decir Carly pero se dio cuenta de que los chicos intentaban huir sin llamar mucho la atención, estos, al percatarse de que Carly los miraba salieron corriendo -¡Hey! ¡Esperad! –y con esto corrió hacia la puerta solo para ver a los chicos desaparecer por una esquina._

_-Han huido –dijo en ese entonces Melanie como señalando el hecho._

_-Son listos… -murmuró Sam para que Carly no pudiera oírlas y Melanie rió un poco._

_-Ay… estos chicos… Bueno, creo que solo quedamos nosotras así que… -dijo Carly y en ese momento las dos Pucketts se taparon los oídos -¡COMPRAS!_

_Tiempo presente._

-¡Cobardes! ¡Deberían comportarse como hombres! –seguía quejándose Melanie.

-No pueden comportarse como algo que no son, ¿no te parece? –dijo Sam ya harta de la actitud de su hermana.

-Pues… ¡Eso es verdad! –dijo Melanie con el mismo tono enfadado que había usado antes. Pero luego cambió su tono a otro interrogativo –Oye… ¿Y Carly? –dicho esto las hermanas siguieron caminando y la encontraron poco después con la cara pegada al espejo de un escaparate.

-Esto… Carly ¿Qué est…

-¡SHHHH! –murmuró Carly con un dedo en los labios como símbolo de que se callara.

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo Melanie bajando el tono y acercándose a la castaña.

-En esta tienda están los SZC... Por lo que he visto sólo queda un par, y no puedo permitir que nadie los compre…

-Ok, dos preguntas. Primero… ¿Qué son los "SZC"? –dijo Melanie haciendo las comillas con los dedos –Y segundo… ¿Por qué estas aquí fuera mirando por el escaparate en lugar de entrar y comprarlos? –Carly reaccionaría indignada por la primera pregunta.

-¿Que qué son…? –dijo la castaña que parecía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento -¡Son los mejores zapatos de la historia! ¡Están hechos de una piel muy exclusiva! Además tienen un tipo de suela se adopta al pie que los lleva puesto… ¡Y son monísimos! Y SZC es la abreviatura de Susan Zmith Carlson, la diseñadora y creadora principal de estos zapatos.

-Aunque… son más comúnmente conocidos por el nombre de "Super Zapatos de Carly" –dijo Sam con falsa emoción para luego rodar los ojos y añadir –Carly lleva un año y medio buscando unos. No hay ninguna tienda en Seattle en la que no estén agotados.

-¡Y por fin los encontré! Y… con respecto a tu otra pregunta… -dijo Carly y se quedó pensando para luego decir –Ni idea. ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí fuera?

Dicho y hecho Carly se dirigió a la puerta decidida a comprar esos zapatos, iba tan decidida que no se dio cuenta que una señora de aproximadamente 70 años salía por la puerta y chocaron.

-Oh… ¡Lo siento señora! –dijo Carly para luego continuar su camino. Minutos después la castaña salía de la tienda hecha una fiera -¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Dónde está?

-Hey… ¿Por qué tan enfadada? –preguntó Sam acercándose a su amiga.

-¿Recordáis la señora que se ha chocado conmigo antes? ¡Pues resulta que compró los zapatos! –gritó Carly asustando a Melanie quien se alejó un poco de la chica -¡Y además los envolvió para regalo! ¡Los envolvió para un maldito regalo!

-Carls… -dijo Sam poniéndole una mano en el hombro a su amiga –Sólo son unos zapatos.

-¿Sólo unos zapatos? ¡¿SÓLO UNOS ZAPATOS?! –gritó Carly tan fuerte que incluso asustó un poco a Sam, quien retrocedió –¡No son solo unos zapatos! Sin ellos no encontraré un vestido de graduación apropiado y ningún chico se fijará en mi. No entraré a la universidad y seré pobre, acabaré viviendo debajo de un puente e incluso los gatos huirán de mi. ¡¿Os dais cuenta?! ¡Esa señora acaba de llevarse mi futuro envuelto para regalo!

-Ok… -dijo Melanie mirando a Carly de forma extraña mientras esta se lamentaba –No… creo que eso pase. Pero en cualquier caso no podemos hacer nada… No es como si fueras a quitarle los zapatos a la señora.

-¡Ahí está! –dijo Carly señalando a la señora que ahora mismo subía a un coche -¡Hay qué seguirla! –y salió corriendo hasta la carretera gritando: ¡Taxi!

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto los chicos habían decidido esconderse dentro del armario de la limpieza del pasillo hasta que las chicas se fueran.<p>

-Creo que ya se fueron –dijo Freddie pegando el oído a la puerta –Ya podemos… -pero no pudo terminar porque abrieron la puerta y se fue de narices contra el suelo.

-Emm… dos preguntas. Primero, ¿Quiénes sois? Y segundo… ¿Por qué estáis en el armario?

-Bueno… -dijo Freddie levantándose pero se paró al ver a la chica que tenía enfrente y se quedó atontado mirándola –Ehh… -Y razón no le faltaba para estar así, era una chica preciosa, morena pero sin pasarse, pelo negro brillante y rizado con ojos castaño claro. Medía aproximadamente 1'69.

-Emm.. ¿Hola? –dijo la chica pasando su mano por la cara de Freddie -¿Esto es normal? –le dijo la chica a Spencer que se levantaba.

-Si… -dijo Spencer rodando los ojos y se acercó al oído de Freddie -¡FREDDO!

-¡Spencer! ¡No grites! –dijo Freddie saliendo de su ensoñación y luego dirigiéndose a la chica –Lo siento, soy Freddie, Freddie Benson. Y lo del armario lo entenderías si tuvieras unas amigas locas por las compras.

-Entiendo. Bueno yo soy Holly Skin y… Espera. ¿Freddie Benson? ¿El de iCarly? –dijo Holly emocionándose.

-Bueno… si, soy yo

-¡No puedo creerlo! Me encanta vuestro show –dijo Holly mirando a Spencer -¿Tu eres Spencer verdad? Encantada. Me encanta el bebé Spencer.

-Si, bueno es... –dijo Spencer pero se calló por alguna razón.

-¿Es..? –dijo Holly mientras Freddie le miraba raro y decía:

-Spencer… ¿Estás bien?

-¿Eh? –dijo Spencer como despertando de una ensoñación -¿Qué? Si, si… estoy bien. Oye tengo… tengo que hacer unas cosas, ya… te veo en la habitación. Chao –y salió corriendo.

-¡Spencer! ¡Espera! ¿A dónde… -empezó a decir Freddie pero Spencer ya no estaba a la vista -…vas?

-Creo que te han dejado solo –dijo Holly riéndose –Puedes venir conmigo si quieres… Pensaba ir a dar una vuelta después de hacer unas cuantas cosas…

-¡Pues vamos! –dijo Freddie sonriente y caminando a su lado.

* * *

><p>-No me puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto.. –dijo Melanie mirando a Carly que iba en la parte delantera del taxi.<p>

-No puedo permitir que mi futuro se arruine por culpa de esa señora –dijo Carly con rabia y sin apartar los ojos de enfrente –Además ni siquiera le quedarían bien esos tacones, le estoy haciendo un favor… ¿No podría conducir más rápido?

-¿Quiere estrellarse usted? –dijo el taxista y Carly hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza –Pues entonces no, no puedo conducir más rápido –terminó a lo que Carly respondería con un suspiro frustrado.

-No me parece comprensible que hagas esto por unos simples tacones. Es una tontería. Además no puedes robárselos a la señora así como así –dijo Melanie intentando convencer a Carly mientras su hermana solo miraba por la ventana.

-No son unos simples tacones. Es mi futuro. Y no se los voy a robar, se los voy a arrancar de las manos con delicadeza –contestó Carly suavizando el tono a medida que hablaba. Entonces Melanie se acercó a Carly para que solo ellas dos oyeran lo que iba a decir a continuación:

-Carly… ¿No crees que deberías preocuparte un poco menos por los zapatos y un poco más por el concurso? ¡No hemos avanzado nada! –dijo Melanie frustrada pero luego dijo –Espera… Somos contrincantes, ¿por qué te pregunto? ¡Ve a por esos zapatos!

-¡Eso haré! –dijo Carly con un tono de voz que demostraba iniciativa y el taxi siguió su camino.

* * *

><p>-Y… ¿qué te trae por este hotel? –dijo Holly mientras Freddie y ella se acercaban al ascensor y entraban.<p>

-Bueno, Spencer ganó un viaje por Europa en un concurso así que… aquí estoy –dijo Freddie con un tono raro lo que hizo que la chica riera -¿Y tu?

-Mi padre es el dueño –dijo la chica lo cual hizo que el castaño abriera mucho los ojos.

-Ehh… yo… -empezó a decir Freddie preguntándose como dirigirse a la chica ya que acababa de darse cuenta de que el nombre del hotel "Skin's Hotel tenía el apellido de la chica.

-No me trates como alguien diferente –dijo la Holly sin dejar de mirar al frente, y Freddie se calló –Que mi padre sea el propietario y tenga dinero no significa que yo sea una pija rica sin escrúpulos –entonces por primera vez en la conversación, ella le miró y dijo –Así que hablame con confianza… ¿vale?

Cuando dijo esto desprendió una ternura que no había visto hace tiempo, y lo dejó tan asombrado que solo pudo murmurar –Vale.

Hubo un silencio que fue roto algo después por el castaño.

-¿Y qué cosas eran esas que tenías que hacer? –preguntó mientras salían del hotel.

-Bueno… tengo que ir a comprar unas cuantas cosas a "El Mercado"… y llevárselas a mi madre. ¿Ya has ido? –preguntó la chica a lo que el castaño negó con la cabeza –Ooo… ¡Te va a encantar!

Dicho esto cogió al chico de la mano y salió corriendo. A él le sorprendió este gesto pero solo siguió corriendo con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>-Esto ya es subrealista –dijo Melanie intentando no caerse.<p>

-Tampoco es para tanto… -comentó Sam sin darle mucha importancia.

-¿Qué no es para tanto? ¡Estamos en un árbol! –dijo Melanie perdiendo la paciencia. Carly había visto a la señora entrar a una casa, y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que subirse a un árbol a espiar por la ventana –¡Yo creo que sí es para tanto!

-¡SHHHH! –dijo Carly en ese momento sin apartar la vista de la casa -¡La señora está saliendo! –y seguidamente la señora salió por la puerta mientras una mujer, que debía ser su hija, la saludaba con la mano desde la puerta con la caja en la otra mano. -¡No lo puedo creer!

-Bien, creo que esta "aventura" se acabó, vámonos –dijo Melanie empezando a bajar, pero una chica se asomó a la ventana y dijo:

-¡Hola! –de la impresión Melanie casi se cae del árbol y entonces Sam le preguntó con el tono más despreciante que pudo:

-¿Quién eres?

-¡Soy Hayley! –dijo la chica con una sonrisa. Parecía, según la opinión de Sam, ese tipo de chicas odiosas y macabras que siempre se pasaban el día sonriendo y alegrándose por todo -¿Y vosotras quienes soís?

-Yo Carly –dijo la castaña dejando su locura de lado por primera vez en todo el día, y sonriéndole a la chica.

-Sam.. –sinceramente no le daba mucha buena espina esa chica.

-Me… lanie… -dijo la otra rubia subiendo lo que había caído del susto con dificultad. Cuando llegó y se sentó en la rama dijo –Y tu… ¿vives aquí?

-¡Si! –contestó la chica.

-Y esa que acaba de irse… ¿Es tu abuela? –preguntó Carly mirando a la señora alejarse en su coche ya volviendo a su locura.

-Si… por desgracia. Odio que siempre intente que me ponga cosas de chicas… ¡Iugh! –dijo la chica con cara de asco.

-Pues no estarás muy contenta… -dijo Sam con indiferencia.

-¿Por qué? –dijo la chica sorprendida.

-Tu abuela acaba de comprarte unos tacones –dijo Melanie terminando lo que había dicho su hermana.

-¡Oh no! Le dije que no se lo contara… -dijo la Hayley frustrada.

-¿Que no le contará el qué? –dijo Melanie interesada.

-Pues… hay un baile en mi colegio. Al que mi mejor amiga me obliga a ir… -en ese momento a Sam le calló menos mal la chica –Y le dije a mi madre que no se lo contara a mi abuela, pero veo que lo hizo y me compró unos estúpidos tacones.

-¿Estúpidos? –dijo Carly temblando de rabia -¿Cómo puedes llamar estúpidos a mmmmmmmm mmmm mmm? –Sam le había tapado la boca con una mano a su amiga.

-Tengo una idea –dijo Melanie y las demás chicas la miraron –Si ella tiene los tacones pero no los quiere y ella los quiere pero no los tiene… -continuó señalando a Hayley y a Carly respectivamente -¿Por qué no le das los tacones?

-¿Enserio los quieres? –dijo Hayley mirando a Carly que seguía con la boca tapada y solo respondió –Mmmmm -la chica se tomó lo "dicho" por la castaña como un si y prosiguió -¡Genial! Pues no hay problema, cuando mi madre me de los tacones os los doy. Pero… mejor bajaros del árbol porque si no os verá.

-Ok –dijo Melanie y empezaron a bajar el árbol –Espero que se acabe aquí nuestra pequeña "aventura" –No sabía lo equivocada que estaba..

* * *

><p>-Hemos llegado… -dijo la Holly mientras Freddie recuperaba el aliento y cuando consiguió controlar su respiración y mirar al frente se quedó de piedra.<p>

-¡Wow! –eso es lo único que pudo decir, y la verdad es que no era para menos. "El Mercado" era una callecita peatonal en la que ambos lados estaban repletos de puestos de comida… ropa… todo lo imaginable.

-¿Verdad que es genial? –empezó la chica con un brillo especial en los ojos que el castaño notó.

-Si… Nunca había oído hablar de él. No viene en la guía de viajes… -comentó el castaño empezando a caminar junto a la chica.

-No sale en casi ninguna, e incluso aquí poca gente lo conoce… Pero para mí es lo mejor del mundo. Yo nací aquí ¿Sabes? –dijo Holly mirando todo con nostalgia.

-¿Enserio? Yo creía que tu… -empezó a decir Freddie pero la chica lo cortó.

-¿Que yo había nacido en una mansión? No… cuando era pequeña vivía en una de esas casas –dijo la chica señalando unas casas que se encontraban detrás de "El Mercado" –Quizás no era mucho… pero me encantaba. Después mi padre consiguió comprar el hotel y desde entonces ha estado muy ocupado –la chica hablaba con la voz cargada de nostalgia y parecía que se echaría a llorar en cualquier momento –Lo siento solo… lo hecho de menos. Aquellos días.

-No lo sientas –dijo Freddie y la chica lo miró –Creo que tuviste que divertirte mucho aquí cuando eras pequeña… Ojalá yo hubiera podido divertirme así.

-¿Por qué no pudiste? –dijo Holly todavía mirando al chico.

- Mi padre murió cuando tenía unos cinco años –dijo el Freddie y la chica abrió un poco más los ojos – Desde ese momento mi madre siempre fue muy sobreprotectora conmigo. No iba a jugar con otros niños… Si Carly no se hubiera mudado enfrente y Sam no fuera siempre con ella probablemente yo no tendría ningún amigo.

-Las quieres mucho por lo que veo –dijo la chica.

-Demasiado. Son como mis hermanas. Igual con Spencer –dijo Freddie sonriendo.

-Yo tengo tres hermanos –dijo Holly todavía algo nostálgica –Pero no nos llevamos tan bien.

-Bueno, pero eso no quiere decir que no os tengáis el mismo cariño –dijo Freddie y la chica lo miró y de repente sonrió.

-Si… supongo. ¿Cuántas cosas en común verdad? Los dos tenemos un padre ausente y tres hermanos –la chica tenía una sonrisa muy amplia que Freddie pensó que le quedaba muy bien.

-Es cierto –dijo el castaño sonriendo también.

* * *

><p>-Bueno Carly, ya tienes los benditos tacones. ¿Podemos irnos? –dijo Sam que había estado muy callada. Probablemente por el hambre.<p>

-Si, si que podemos –dijo Carly muy sonriente. Las chicas siguieron caminando con Carly feliz por sus tacones nuevos. Entonces Sam le preguntó a su hermana.

-Oye… ¿De verdad ganaste el mismo concurso que nosotros? –hablaba en voz baja para que solo su hermana pudiera oírla.

-Claro, ¿Por qué? –dijo Melanie. Ella, al igual que su hermana, tenía esa extraña habilidad para mentir y que todos lo creyeran.

-Bueno, me parece que es demasiada casualidad que hayamos ganado el mismo premio. Además, Spencer ganó 4 entradas, ¿Por qué tu solo una? –preguntó Sam no convencida.

-No sé… Pero Sam no lo pienses mucho… Lo importante es que estamos aquí. Juntas –dijo Melanie emocionada. En realidad le encantaba estar con su hermana, pero sabía que a Sam no le gustaban mucho estas cosas.

-Wiiii… -dijo Sam con falsa emoción.

-Chicas… -dijo Carly sonriendo de una forma falsa que no engañaría a nadie. –Hace más de media hora que ese de allá nos está siguiendo –dijo señalando la acera de al lado –Y ya me está dando miedito…

-¿Quién? –dijo Sam mirando hasta que vio un hombre que se acercaba hacia ellas.

-… -el hombre solo se quedó callado mirándolas. Carly ya no soportaba el silencio así que quiso preguntar:

-Ehh… ¿Necesita usted algo? –el hombre no contestó y Carly giró un poco la cabeza para hablar con las chicas, pero entonces el hombre cogió la caja que contenía los zapatos de los brazos de Carly y salió corriendo.

-… -Carly miraba a sus manos y al hombre que seguía alejándose alternativamente hasta que pareció comprender lo que pasaba -¡Oh no! ¡Devuelvalos!

-¡Carly! –gritó Sam antes de salir corriendo tras su amiga que se había puesto a perseguir al hombre.

-¡Chicas! ¡Yo…! Yo me vuelvo al hotel –dijo Melanie rodando los ojos y caminando en dirección contraria.

* * *

><p>-Bueno… -empezó a decir Holly. Hacía un rato que habían terminado las compras y se dirigían hacia la casa de la chica–Ya hemos llegado.<p>

-Bonita casa –dijo Freddie mirando a su alrededor mientras subían las pequeñas escaleras que daban a la puerta.

-Gracias –dijo Holly sacando la llave y abriendo la puerta –Entra. Siento que hayas tenido que cargar con todas esas bolsas.

-No es nada –dijo Freddie mientras los dos entraban. Justo en ese momento aparecieron corriendo dos niños, un chico y una chica, que por el impulso tiraron al chico al suelo.

-¡Freddie! –Holly miró al chico tirado en el suelo y luego a los niños –Chicos… -La chica ayudó a Freddie a levantarse y el niño se adelantó y preguntó:

-¿Y tu quién eres?

-Soy… Freddie –dijo el chico.

-¿El de iCarly? –dijo la niña poniéndose al lado del niño.

-Si chicos, es el de iCarly –a lo dicho por la chica los dos niños sonrieron –Ahora pedidle perdón.

-Lo sentimos…

-No pasa nada –contestó Freddie con una sonrisa que a los niños pareció darles confianza porque empezaron a bombardear al chico con muchas preguntas.

* * *

><p>La rubia llevaba un rato caminando y observando el paisaje, cuando de repente chocó con alguien.<p>

-¡Oh! Perdón, no estaba… ¿Scott? –dijo Melanie mirando a la persona con la que se había chocado. Era un chico alto pero no demasiado pelo negro y ojos del mismo color.

-Al fin nos encontramos… -dijo Scott con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –gritó Melanie indignada. Obviamente no estaba muy contenta.

-No pareces muy feliz de verme –dijo Scott con burla

-¿Quién estaría feliz de verte?

-Pues… todas las chicas que me conocen –dijo Scott con un tono creído que a la chica le darían ganas de vomitar por escucharlo.

-Yo te conozco y ojalá nunca te hubiera visto –dijo Melanie con asco –Ahora respóndeme. ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

-Digamos que… gané un concurso –dijo Scott sonriendo y Melanie abrió mucho los ojos.

* * *

><p>-¡Oiga! –Carly seguía persiguiendo al hombre que acababa de entrar en una tienda, la misma tienda donde las chicas habían estado esa misma mañana -¿Eh?<p>

-Gracias por traérmelos, pero… ¿era necesaria la adolescente enfadada? –dijo el dueño de la tienda al hombre, quien solo se encogió de hombros y salió por la puerta.

-Carly… -dijo Sam que acababa de llegar intentando recuperar el aliento –Por fin te… Espera, ¿esta no es la tienda de esta mañana?

-Si… hay alguien aquí que tiene mucho que explicar –dijo Carly señalando al dueño -¿Cómo es que ese hombre le ha traído los zapatos que vendió esta misma mañana?

-Bueno yo… el negocio no va muy bien. No me puedo permitir comprarle a la sucursal más de un par de esos zapatos. Así que vendo los mismos zapatos una y… -dijo el dueño, pero Carly lo interrumpió.

-¡No me interesa! Lo que me importa es que quiero esos zapatos, y los quiero ahora… -dijo Carly de forma amenazadora.

-¿A sí? ¿Y qué vas a hacer para conseguirlos? –dijo el dueño restándole importancia a la amenaza de Carly, aprovechando la oportunidad le quitó los zapatos de las manos y salió corriendo riéndose como una posesa.

El dueño hizo un ademán de ir tras ella, pero Sam le interrumpió.

-No se moleste. No va a conseguir arrancarla de esos zapatos –comentó tranquilamente.

-Lo suponía… -dijo el dueño dándose la vuelta y volviendo a la tienda.

* * *

><p>-No me digas que… -dijo Melanie muy sorprendida y mirando al chico que estaba delante de ella.<p>

-Si, y por lo que veo tu también… ¿O me equivoco? –dijo Scott con una sonrisa cínica.

-¿Desde cuando tu eres Seddie? ¿Desde cuando ves iCarly? ¿Desde cuando participas en algo que no tiene que ver contigo? –dijo Melanie muy sorprendida e ignorando la pregunta del chico.

-Muchas preguntas… Ja… Es mucho más grande de lo que crees.. Ya nos veremos –dijo Scott y dicho eso dio la vuelta y se fue, dejando a la chica muy pensativa.

* * *

><p>-Siento lo de los niños.. –dijo Holly con un tono cansado.<p>

-No importa. Tus hermanos son adorables –la verdad a Freddie le había gustado que por una vez le reconocieran y no solo a Carly y Sam así que estaba muy feliz.

-No es para tanto… -dijo la chica y los dos empezaron a reírse. Entonces llegaron a la puerta de la habitación del chico, en el hotel.

-Bueno, supongo que ya nos veremos… -dijo Freddie parándose frente a la puerta y mirando a la chica.

-¿Sabes? Tengo un par de días libres, podría haceros una "visita guiada" a ti y a tus amigos –dijo Holly

-¡Claro! ¡Me encantaría! Les preguntaré a los chicos y ya te llamo –dijo Freddie. Hacía un rato se habían dado los teléfonos.

-¡Vale! ¡Nos vemos! –dijo la chica y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla al chico y sé fue. Él sólo se quedó allí mirando al infinito.

* * *

><p>Melanie seguía pensando mientras caminaba de vuelta al hotel.<p>

-¿Qué voy a hacer? Le conozco… Tiene un plan y no va a ser nada bueno –dijo en voz baja y preocupada –¿Qué es lo que nos va a hacer? Yo… -seguía diciendo pero entonces…

-¡LOS TENGO! ¡Los tengo! ¡Los tengo! –decía Carly mientras corría en círculos enfrente de Melanie quien solo la miraba con una cara extraña.

-Ehh… ¿Carly? –comentó tratando de captar la atención de la castaña que al darse cuenta solo dijo:

-¡Los tengo! –y salió corriendo en dirección al hotel que ya se veía a lo lejos. Entonces llegó Sam corriendo.

-¿A dónde… -preguntó intentando recuperar el aliento. Melanie sólo señaló la dirección en la que se fue Carly. Su hermana iba a salir corriendo cuando Melanie dijo:

-Oye Sam… Yo… -Sam se giró para mirar a su hermana –Es… Nada, es una tontería.

-¿Segura? –dijo Sam con una ligera preocupación en su voz. Quizás no se llevaran bien, pero no dejaba de ser su hermana.

-Segura, ve con Carly –contestó la otra con una sonrisa. Sam sonrió también y salió corriendo –Espero que de verdad sea una tontería… -dicho esto se levantó y siguió a su hermana.

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aquí. ¿Qué? ¿Os ha gustado? Eso espero porque me ha costado muchísimo acabar el capítulo. Lo recordaré siempre, sin ninguna duda. Dejad reviews con lo que queráis y ya nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.<strong>


	8. Random Christmas

**Hey, hey, hey! ¿Cómo están? Si, me tardé bastante poco… Pero… ¿cómo iba a subir un capítulo de navidad un día que no fuera navidad? Considérenlo un regalo mío.**

**Ahora decir que muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior, me hicieron muy feliz en verdad. Ahora a quien no le pude responder… Fany (La seguiré :P), Lissa (Me alegro que te gustara), Arrozitha chan(Jajaja, si, es todo Seddie) y brianchachi(Sigo sin poder creerme que te lo hayas leído. Muchas gracias) **

**Este cap está dedicado a todo el mundo. A ustedes lectores, a sus abuelos, a los tíos de sus abuelos, a sus amigos, a los amigos de sus amigos, a las primas de sus amigos, a ese perro que hace sus necesidades en tu pie, a ese vagabundo de la calle, a todo el mundo… Se merecen una navidad :D**

_**Disclaimer: iCarly nooo me perteneeeeceeeee :D Es de Dan Schneider a quien también le dedico este capítulo.**_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 8: Random Christmas<p>

La rubia abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el apartamento de su amiga castaña, no se preguntó porque estaba allí, sólo se levantó y fue hacia la cocina.

-¡Buenos días, Sam! –dijo Carly bajando por las escaleras ya arreglada -¡Feliz Nochebuena!

-¿Nochebuena? ¿Hoy es Nochebuena? –dijo Sam como si durante ese tiempo hubiera estado dormida y acabara de despertar. En ese momento pensó "_Pero… ¿Nosotros no estábamos de viaje? …¿Lo habré soñado?"_

-¡Sam! ¿Por qué pones esa cara extraña? –dijo Carly acercándose a su amiga.

- ¿Qué cara extraña? –dijo la otra tratando de sonar natural para que su amiga no sospechara.

-¡Esa! La que tenías hace un segundo –dijo Carly señalando a la cara de Sam como si eso pudiera hacerla recordar la cara que tenía.

-No he puesto ninguna cara –y seguidamente decidió cambiar de tema y despejar sus dudas –Oye Carls… ¿Ya tienes los SZC? –la castaña le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-No, no los tengo… -dijo la chica para luego cambiar su estado de ánimo radicalmente –Pero creo que Spencer me los va a comprar para Navidad.. ¿No es genial? –A veces la chica parecía bipolar del todo.

* * *

><p>Unas cuantas horas después, Freddie entraba al apartamento de la castaña.<p>

-¡Hola chicas! –dijo él, sentándose en un sillón.

-¡Hola Freddie! –dijo Carly, como siempre, sonriente.

-Freddo… -dijo Sam, que ya se había dado cuenta de que si no había viaje, tampoco había razón para no insultar al bobo.

-¿Qué vais a hacer esta noche? –dijo Freddie ignorando el apodo de su amiga.

-Spencer hará la cena y él y yo… -dijo Carly pero luego se giró a Sam y le preguntó: ¿Tú vas a cenar aquí?

-¿Tu que crees? –dijo la rubia con obviedad.

-Ok, pues Spencer hará la comida y cenaremos aquí los tres –terminó Carly.

-Bueno, yo cenaré con mi madre, pero cuando termine me pasaré por aquí –dijo Freddie mientras se levantaba e iba hacia el ordenador.

-¡Vale!

-¡Carly! Oh… Hola amigos de mi hermanita, que estoy cansado de repetir hasta el cansancio, parece que no tienen casa –dijo Spencer de una forma graciosa.

-¡Vamos! Si te encanta que estemos aquí –dijo Sam sin dejar de mirar a la televisión.

-Si… me encanta sobretodo que cada vez que vienes nos quedemos sin comida ¡Es genial! –dijo Spencer con sarcasmo.

-Spencer… ¿Qué querías? –dijo Carly levantándose y hiendo a hablar con su hermano. Justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo -¿Por qué tienes puesto un vestido?

-Ehh… Es una… larga historia –dijo Spencer nervioso –Y quería preguntarte si puedo cambiar el menú de la cena.

-Cuentame… ¿Sabes? Mejor no me la cuentes… -dijo Carly con tono cansado -Bueno, si, puedes cambiarlo, no hay problema.

-¡Yay! Pues me voy a comprar –dijo Spencer dirigiéndose corriendo a la puerta

-¿Spencer vas a salir así? –dijo Carly observando a su hermano que se paró frente a un espejo para mirarse antes de salir.

-¡Si! –dijo Spencer saliendo y antes de que cerrara la puerta Carly dijo:

-¡Oye! ¡Sam se queda a cenar!

-¡Ya contaba con eso! –gritó Spencer antes de cerrar la puerta. La castaña sonrió. Por muy raro que fuera su hermano, nunca le había dicho que no cuando le preguntaba si Sam podía quedarse a cenar o a dormir.

-Bueno chicos, yo voy a empezar a arreglarme –dijo Carly subiendo las escaleras de su habitación.

-Entonces… me voy. Volveré con el olor de la comida –dijo Sam y fue hacia la puerta.

-¡Espera! –dijo Freddie evitando que Sam se fuera.

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo esta dándose la vuelta y mirando al chico, pero este miraba hacia arriba, lo cual hizo que la chica también mirara hacia arriba.

-¿Te acuerdas? –dijo Freddie mirando a Sam. Ella también lo miró y empezaron a reírse. Sin saber bien porqué comenzaron a acercarse hasta que lo inevitable sucedió y se besaron. El beso fue lento y suave, y en ese momento parecieron darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo porque se separaron y Sam salió corriendo.

Poco después Sam llegó a su casa bastante cansada de haber recorrido una distancia tan grande corriendo. Dejó su abrigo en el sofá y subió a su habitación ignorando a Espumita y el hecho de que su madre no estuviera en casa para variar. Cuando llegó a su cuarto se tiró en la cama y sin darse cuenta se llevó una mano a los labios. Y muchos pensamientos llegaron a su cabeza al mismo tiempo, tantos que no sabía que hacer con ellos. Y con esos pensamientos se quedó dormida.

* * *

><p>-Sam, Sam… ¡Sam!<p>

-Argghh... ¡pero no grites! Voz sin… cara –dijo la rubia mirando a todos lados, pero solo veía oscuridad.

-Menos mal… ya estas despierta –dijo la voz.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó la chica con seguridad.

-Para muchos soy un amigo. Para otros un dios. Para ti… sólo soy un mensajero –dijo la voz, que transmitía mucha sabiduría con sus palabras.

-No me vengas con cuentos chinos y dime que estas haciendo aquí –dijo Sam como siempre siendo tan… Sam.

-Ok, solo escucha -dijo la voz suspirando –Esta noche te van a visitar tres espíritus.

-¿Cómo en cuento de navidad? –no, Sam no había leído la historia, pero en navidad dan mucho ese especial.

-Si… Algo así –contestó la voz para luego terminar diciendo: Bueno, esto es todo lo que necesitas saber, ahora sólo espera al primero. Adiós.

-Pero espera… -empezó a decir Sam pero la voz ya no contestó –Como siempre el que te dice lo de los espíritus se larga antes de preguntarle todo.

* * *

><p>-Bueno, no llega, yo me vuelvo a dormir –dijo la rubia después de haber estado un rato bastante largo esperando a los "espíritus".<p>

-¡Hey! ¡Ya estoy aquí! –dijo Spencer llegando.

-¿Spencer? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –dijo Sam sorprendida.

-No soy Spencer, soy el espíritu de las navidades pasadas. Sólo he tomado la forma de alguien a quien conoces –dijo el espíritu que se parecía a Spencer –Bueno… la forma y la personalidad.

-Aaa… Entonces… No eres Spencer, pero eres igual a él tanto en físico como en personalidad… Te voy a llamar Spencer –dijo Sam con simpleza, a lo que el adulto rodó los ojos.

-Llámame como quieras… Estoy aquí para enseñarte parte de tus navidades pasadas –dijo Spencer como si hubiera estado ensayando ese diálogo por años.

-¿Para qué necesito ver algo que ya he visto? –dijo Sam quitándole toda la lógica a lo que el espíritu decía.

-Pues… para que… reflexiones y… te des cuenta… ¡Yo qué se! Sólo tengo que enseñártelas –dijo Spencer, que parecía muy estresado.

-Vale, vale… Vamos a verlas –dijo Sam y Spencer sacó una alfombra voladora de quien sabe donde y se subió haciéndole señas a la chica para que hiciera lo mismo -¿Enserio? ¿Dónde está el genio?

-¡Sólo sube! –dijo Spencer hartándose de la actitud de la chica, después de todo no era el verdadero Spencer, y no estaba habituado a esos comentarios.

-Ok… -dijo la chica para luego subirse en la alfombra -¿Esto es seguro?

-Si… la mayoría de veces –murmuró Spencer –Tu agárrate –y dicho de esto la alfombra empezó a volar y salió de la habitación por la ventana.

-No me puedo creer que esté en una alfombra… Esto es estúpido. ¿Cómo me convenciste? –dijo Sam mirando la ciudad que estaba bajo ellos.

-Convencerte de venir es mi trabajo –dijo Spencer dirigiendo la alfombra y la paró frente una gran ventana –Ok, ya estamos aquí –entonces chasqueó los dedos y traspasaron la ventana.

-Una pregunta, ¿tu puedes teletransportarte? –dijo la chica mirando al Spencer de mentira, y este asintió –Entonces.. ¿Por qué el viaje en alfombra?

-Así es más divertido –dijo el otro sonriendo para luego señalar al lugar en el que se encontraban -¿Sabes donde estamos?

-El apartamento de Carly… -dijo Sam luego de mirar el lugar.

-Exactamente, es el apartamento de tu amiga, exactamente hace cinco años –dijo Spencer.

-¿Cinco años? ¿Y qué tan importante pasó este día? –dijo Sam intentando recordar.

-Bueno… ¿Por qué no lo ves? –dijo el chico y ambos se callaron y empezaron a observar.

* * *

><p><em>-¡Spencer! ¡Ya estamos aquí! –dijo una Carly de doce años dejando su mochila en el suelo. Junto a ella venía una Sam también de doce años que fue directa a la cocina.<em>

_-¡Hola chicas! ¿Qué tal el patinaje con el colegio? –preguntó Spencer después de abrazar a su hermana._

_-¡Genial! –dijo Carly sonriente mientras que Sam sólo dijo: _

_-Todavía no entiendo como es que tenemos una excursión en Nochebuena._

_-Quién sabe… -dijo Spencer hiendo hacia la cocina -¿Sam esta noche te quedarás a cenar?_

_-Supongo… Creo que mamá no está en casa –dijo la rubia sentándose al lado de su amiga en el sofá._

_-¡Bien! Pues entonces cena para tres –dijo Spencer y se puso a cocinar. Justo entonces tocaron a la puerta –Carly… ¿Te importa abrir tu?_

_-¡Vale! –la castaña se dirigió a la puerta y abrió y se encontró con un niño de su edad con un pastel en las manos -¡Hola! _

_-¡Hola! Soy Freddie, acabo de mudarme enfrente –dijo el niño señalando la puerta de su casa –Y mi madre os ha hecho este pastel de bienvenida._

_-¡Que pinta! Pasa, pasa… -dijo Carly apartándose para que Freddie pudiera entrar -¡Spencer!_

_-¿Qué pasa Carly? –dijo Spencer llegando a donde estaba su hermana con Freddie._

_-Este es Freddie, se acaba de mudar enfrente con su madre –le dijo Carly a su hermano y luego le habló a Freddie –Este es mi hermano Spencer._

_-¡Hola! Bienvenido al edificio –dijo Spencer._

_-Muchas gracias._

_-Mira Spencer, trajo un pastel –dijo Carly enseñándoselo a Spencer_

_-¿Enserio? ¡Genial! ¡Pastel! –dijo Spencer comportándose como un niño pequeño. Era un hecho, Spencer amaba el pastel, y aún más en navidad. Cogió el pastel de las manos de su hermana y fue corriendo a ponerlo en la nevera._

_-Tu hermano es muy divertido –dijo Freddie riéndose._

_-Lo sé… -terminó Carly y Freddie se fijó por primera vez en la chica rubia que estaba en el sofá._

_-Ehhh… ¿Quién es ella?_

_-¡Oh! Casi me olvido… Ella es Samanth… -empezó a decir Carly pero la rubia la interrumpió._

_-Sam._

_-Si, sólo Sam. Es mi mejor amiga –dijo Carly señalándola._

_-Encantado –dijo Freddie, pero Sam sólo lo ignoró, lo que hizo que Freddie preguntara -¿Qué le pasa? _

_-Nada, ella es así. Sam por favor ven a darle la bienvenida a Freddie –dijo Carly y la rubia sonrió de una forma macabra. Corrió hacia el chico lo tiró al suelo y le hizo una llave._

_-¡Aaaa! ¡Socorro! –gritó Freddie y Carly fue a ayudarle._

_-¡Sam! ¡Spencer, ven aquí! –Spencer apareció pocos segundos después para ayudar a su hermana._

_-¿Ustedes no tienen la extraña sensación de que no será la última vez que tengamos que separarlos? –preguntó el mayor cuando separaron a Sam y Freddie._

_-Si ¿verdad? –dijo Carly. Spencer entonces volvió a la cocina y Sam volvió a ver la televisión -Oye, ¿Tu y tu madre vais a cenar solos? –preguntó Carly._

_-Si, supongo… ¿Por qué? –preguntó el chico._

_-Bueno, podríais pasarla aquí con nosotros –dijo Carly para luego levantar la voz -¡Spencer! ¿Freddie y su madre pueden cenar con nosotros?_

_-¡Si ellos quieren si! –gritó Spencer desde la cocina._

_-¡Bien! Voy a preguntarle a mi madre –dijo Freddie y salió corriendo hacia su casa, volvió poco después –Mi madre dice que si, pero que ella hará la mitad de la comida ya que no quiere ser una molestia._

_-¡Genial! Pues… aquí a las nueve y media –dijo Carly y Freddie se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero entonces la castaña lo paró -¡Espera! Sam… discúlpate con Freddie –La chica se levantó gruñendo y se puso enfrente al chico que estaba al otro lado de la puerta –Voy a ver si Spencer necesita ayuda. ¡Y más te vale disculparte! –y la castaña se fue a la cocina._

_-¿Y? –dijo Freddie esperando._

_-Yo… -empezó a decir Sam, realmente no quería disculparse, pero sabía como se pondría Carly, así que con toda la sinceridad que pudo dijo: Lo siento… -Y algo pasó, las estrellas se alinearon, y aunque sólo fuera por un segundo, a Freddie le agradó Sam, podría decirse que incluso le gustó. Y a Sam también le gustó Freddie. Pero entonces…_

_-Mirad chicos, muérdago –dijo Carly desde la cocina un momento para luego reírse un poco y volver a hablar con Spencer. Los chicos miraron hacia arriba y luego volvieron a mirarse. Y… Sam empujó a Freddie y le cerró la puerta en las narices._

_-Todo arreglado –dijo Sam y volvió a sentarse a ver la televisión._

* * *

><p>-Si… me acuerdo de aquel día. La comida de la señora Benson y de Spencer no podría ser más diferente –dijo Sam recordando la mezcla de tacos de espagueti y verduras asadas –Y esa fue la última vez que la señora Benson comió en casa de Carly.<p>

-Si, pero… no fue la última de Freddie… ¿verdad? –preguntó el espíritu Spencer.

-No, el tonto come en casa de Carly a menudo…

-Ahh…. Bueno, mi trabajo aquí ha terminado –dijo Spencer dando la vuelta para marcharse, pero entonces Sam dijo:

-¿Y qué hago yo?

-Espera al próximo espíritu… -y desapareció.

* * *

><p>-¿Por qué se tardan tanto? –dijo Sam sentada en la escalera del apartamento de Carly y cansada porque nadie había pasado por allí en bastante tiempo.<p>

-¡Ya estoy aquí! –dijo Carly apareciendo de la nada.

-¡Por fin! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –dijo Sam levantándose.

-Este vestido tan mono… -dijo Carly dando una vuelta -… no es fácil de poner. Además pasar de un recuerdo de hace cinco años a uno de hoy no es tan rápido.

-Bueno, bueno… ¿Podemos empezar? –preguntó Sam ya harta de todos los espíritus

-¡Bien! –dijo el espíritu Carly.

* * *

><p><em>-¡Hola chicas! –dijo él, sentándose en un sillón.<em>

_-¡Hola Freddie! –dijo Carly, como siempre, sonriente._

_-Freddo… -dijo Sam con indiferencia.  
><em>

_-¿Qué vais a hacer esta noche? –dijo Freddie ignorando el apodo de su amiga._

_-Spencer hará la cena y él y yo… -dijo Carly pero luego se giró a Sam y le preguntó: ¿Tú vas a cenar aquí?_

_-¿Tu que crees? –dijo la rubia con obviedad. _

_-Ok, pues Spencer hará la comida y cenaremos aquí los tres –terminó Carly._

_-Bueno, yo cenaré con mi madre, pero cuando termine me pasaré por aquí –dijo Freddie mientras se levantaba e iba hacia el ordenador._

_-¡Vale! _

_-¡Carly! Oh… Hola amigos de mi hermanita, que estoy cansado de repetir hasta el cansancio, parece que no tienen casa –dijo Spencer de una forma graciosa._

_-¡Vamos! Si te encanta que estemos aquí –dijo Sam sin dejar de mirar a la televisión._

_-Si… me encanta sobretodo que cada vez que vienes nos quedemos sin comida ¡Es genial! –dijo Spencer con sarcasmo._

_-Spencer… ¿Qué querías? –dijo Carly levantándose y hiendo a hablar con su hermano. Justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo -¿Por qué tienes puesto un vestido?_

_-Ehh… Es una… larga historia –dijo Spencer nervioso –Y quería preguntarte si puedo cambiar el menú de la cena._

_-Cuentame… ¿Sabes? Mejor no me la cuentes… -dijo Carly con tono cansado -Bueno, si, puedes cambiarlo, no hay problema._

_-¡Yay! Pues me voy a comprar –dijo Spencer dirigiéndose corriendo a la puerta_

_-¿Spencer vas a salir así? –dijo Carly observando a su hermano que se paró frente a un espejo para mirarse antes de salir._

_-¡Si! –dijo Spencer saliendo y antes de que cerrara la puerta Carly dijo:_

_-¡Oye! ¡Sam se queda a cenar!_

_-¡Ya contaba con eso! –gritó Spencer antes de cerrar la puerta. La castaña sonrió.  
><em>

_-Bueno chicos, yo voy a empezar a arreglarme –dijo Carly subiendo las escaleras de su habitación._

_-Entonces… me voy. Volveré con el olor de la comida –dijo Sam y fue hacia la puerta._

_-¡Espera! –dijo Freddie evitando que Sam se fuera._

_-¿Qué pasa? –dijo esta dándose la vuelta y mirando al chico, pero este miraba hacia arriba, lo cual hizo que la chica también mirara hacia arriba._

_-¿Te acuerdas? –dijo Freddie mirando a Sam. Ella también lo miró y empezaron a reírse. Y ese algo volvió, las estrellas se alinearon de nuevo. Y ese sentimiento que no habían entendido hace cinco años volvió. Pero aún más fuerte, lo cual hizo que los dos chicos se acercaran casi sin darse cuenta hasta llegar a besarse. El momento sólo duró un segundo, y pronto los dos se alejaron y Sam salió corriendo._

* * *

><p>-Eso… eso es de hoy –dijo Sam que había estado intentando no mirar lo que pasaba.<p>

-Exacto –justo entonces la castaña miro a Sam, que parecía que intentaba borrar ese momento de su mente y dijo: No puedes intentar borrar algo que ya ha sucedido. Tienes que seguir adelante y afrontarlo.

-Pero… es que… -empezó a decir Sam pero la castaña la interrumpió.

-¿Desde cuándo Sam Puckett se hecha atrás en algo? –la rubia se quedó muda ante las palabras de la castaña, quien solo se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero justo antes de desaparecer le dijo a la rubia -¡Y que sepas que no se me va a olvidar el hecho de que no me has dicho que este vestido me queda bien!

* * *

><p>-No entiendo porqué tu tienes que ser el tercer espíritu –le preguntó Sam al espíritu que resultaba ser una copia suya, bueno, más concretamente una copia de su hermana.<p>

-Pues porque si, no le busques más lío a esto y vamos a ver tus navidades futuras –dijo Melanie mientras sacaba una especie de mando y le daba a uno de los botones.

-¿Tu estás más modernizada que los otros no? –dijo Sam acercándose y mirando la ropa de su "hermana".

-No olvides que soy el espíritu de las navidades futuras, lo que quiere decir que… tengo más tecnología –dijo la chica y la guiñó un ojo.

-Pero me preguntó… ¿Quién pone el orden a los espíritus? –dijo Sam mirando a Melanie quien se dio la vuelta para mirarla también –Es decir, ¿por qué Spencer fue el primero?

-Aaahh… Eso es porque Spencer es el más viejo. El espíritu de las navidades pasadas siempre elige al que tiene más edad –dijo Melanie volviendo a presionar botones del mando.

-Pero… Carly y Melanie tienen la misma edad… ¿Por qué Carly es la del presente y tu la del futuro? –dijo Sam y Melanie pensó un poco.

-Pues… eso es porque… -la chica parecía estar a punto de decir algo muy sabio –porque… simplemente a mi me gustó más Melanie y a ella más Carly.

-Vaya espíritus… -dijo Sam harta de todo.

-Bueno, vamos a ver las imágenes –dijo el espíritu –Esto es el año que viene.

* * *

><p><em>-¡Navidad! ¡Navidad! ¡Dulce navidad! –Spencer entró al cuarto de su hermana cantando.<em>

_-Si Spencer, ya lo captamos –dijo Carly que estaba ahí junto con Freddie y Sam._

_-Todos los años es la misma fiesta, con la misma crisis navideña de Carly y la misma cena rara… No sé que tiene de especial la navidad. _

_-Sam… ¡La navidad es fantástica! Es ese momento del año en el que se reúnen todos los amigos –dijo Carly con su habitual espíritu navideño._

_-Pero… nosotros ya pasamos todo el resto del año aquí –dijo Freddie y su amiga castaña no supo que contestar. Tenía un buen punto._

_-¿Ves Carly? No hay ninguna razón por la que la navidad sea tan especial… Excepto la comida –dijo Sam reforzando su punto._

_-Bueno… -empezó a decir Freddie para que solo Sam pudiese oírlo –Hay otra cosa… ¿Recuerdas? –y Sam pareció recordarlo porque se levantó y dijo:_

_-Oye Carly… tenemos que ir a un sitio… Ahora volvemos –dijo Freddie y él y Sam salieron del cuarto de su mejor amiga y bajaron al primer piso. Abrieron la puerta y se quedaron así, uno frente al otro._

_-Toda una tradición ¿verdad? –dijo Freddie mirando a Sam quien sólo se acerco a el y se besaron. Ese sentimiento se hizo más fuerte que nunca, y quizás ninguno de los dos lo supiera, pero los iba a unir siempre._

* * *

><p>-¿Nos… hemos besado? –preguntó Sam a Melanie que seguía a su lado.<p>

-Ajam… -respondió Melanie, sabiendo que una respuesta más rebuscada incomodaría a Sam.

-¿Estamos… estamos saliendo? –Melanie sólo asintió con la cabeza y dijo:

-Así es…

-Pero… ¿Cómo ha podido pasar? Quiero decir… le odio, y el me odia a mi. Esto es raro, y poco natural. ¡No es normal! –la chica estaba preguntándose muchas cosas a la vez y no se le hacía fácil.

-¿Y cuándo ha sido vuestra relación normal? –preguntó Melanie a lo que su hermana sólo respondió con silencio -Sólo… analiza el porque –y desapareció.

* * *

><p>Sam se despertó y vio su habitación, era de día. No tardó mucho en recordar lo que había soñado, y se estaba preguntando muchas cosas cuando de repente entraron Gibby y Spencer a la habitación, el primero con una toga y el segundo con un vestido, y se pusieron a bailar.<p>

-¡Spencer deja de bailar con Gibby y ayúdanos a sacar el piano! –gritó Carly desde fuera.

-¡Vale! ¡Estoy harta de sueños raros! –gritó la rubia y se acostó rezando para que fuera un sueño.

* * *

><p>La chica abrió los ojos y pudo ver una amplia habitación de hotel y una preocupada Carly sentada a su lado.<p>

-¡Por fin te has despertado! ¡Me tenías preocupada! –dijo Carly aliviada mientras Sam se sentaba en la cama.

-¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó la rubia un poco desorientada.

-Pues… en Londres claro –dijo Carly y la rubia pensó "_Entonces… ¿Era todo un sueño?" _-¿Dónde creías que estábamos?

-Bueno es que… tuve un sueño un poco… raro –dijo Sam apoyando los pies en el suelo.

-¿Raro? ¿Por qué? –preguntó Carly con sus ganas de cotillear habituales -¿Qué pasaba?

-Bueno… estábamos en tu apartamento y… era navidad. Y me visitaban los espíritus de la navidad que erais Spencer, Melanie y tu… y luego Gibby y Spencer bailando… -dijo la chica recordando, pero, de la nada, sacudió la cabeza y dijo: ¿Sabes qué? Creo que necesito una ducha…

-Vale… -dijo Carly analizando lo que su amiga le había dicho para luego decir: ¡Ni siquiera estamos en navidad!

_ Y puede que Sam apenas recordara el sueño, y con el tiempo lo olvidara del todo. _

_Pero ese sueño tuvo algo de razón, sólo en navidad las estrellas se alinean llevando un sentimiento como ese a dos personas que se odian, y consiguiendo que se amen. _

_Muchos lo llamaran destino, otros… dirán que solo fue el momento. Pero… la verdad es que este es uno de esos milagros navideños de los que hablan. Y cuando ese sentimiento aparece una vez… ya no se va nunca._

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo. Si, se que tuvo pocas partes muy divertidas pero… Creo que la navidad se merece un capítulo profundo. Creo que este será el último capítulo de este año así que… ¡Feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo! Espero que paséis bien las fiestas<strong>

**Chao!**


End file.
